Una amiga inesperada
by Miguel Sparkle
Summary: Un adolescente solitario y con depresión por el fallecimiento de sus padres hace años, un día Twilight Sparkle llega a su vida y juntos comienzan una nueva vida, aunque eso solo signifique un corto tiempo ya que tarde o temprano ella tiene que volver a Equestria ¿verdad?...
1. Rutina

_**Nota: Hola este es mi primer fanfic que espero que les guste, además esta es una historia que quería contar hace mucho así que sin mas aquí esta el primer Cap. Disfrútenlo...**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: Rutina

Suena el despertador marcando las 7:30AM y como siempre ese era el llamado hacia otro día rutinario, siento una gran incomodidad del sonido colérico que da mi despertador. Toco el botón para dar fin a su bulla y me levanto de mi cama, me estiro para relajar mis músculos y luego me dirijo a mi cocina. Preparo mi desayuno que solo consiste en un cereal con un huevo frito y un café.

Terminado de desayunar veo el reloj que marca 8AM todavía tenia tiempo libre ya que la hora en que mi turno del trabajo comenzaba aun al medio día, así que me dirijo a la sala, me siento en el sofá y luego enciendo el televisor, miro entre los canales para ver si algo me gusta hasta que finalmente lo dejo en nickelodeon y me pongo a ver Bob Esponja, aunque sea adulto aun le tengo cariño a esa serie ya que fue una de mis favoritas a lo largo de mi infancia.

Tras una media hora de mirar la TV saco de mi mochila que estaba tirado en uno de los sofás mi notebook y me pongo a navegar en páginas de videojuegos, siempre fui y seré un gamer devotó ya que eh jugado todo tipo de videojuegos a lo largo de mi vida, además también navego en paginas de cartelera y miro rumores sobre próximos estrenos de películas. Esto consumió rápidamente mi tiempo. Miro el reloj y para mi sorpresa marcaba las 11:30AM, me alarmo ligeramente y procedo a apagar el televisor además guardo mi Notebook en mi mochila dejándolo nuevamente tirado en la sala.

Abro la puerta principal de mi casa o más bien dicho la casa de mis padres bueno, antes de fallecer.

Salgo con las mismas y me dirijo a mi auto, así es tengo auto aunque uno muy descuidado ya que casi nunca le doy limpieza, además ¿por qué debería? ya que no era mío era de mi padre, este fue una herencia de él pesé a que descuide esa herencia, bueno además porque la nostalgia y recuerdos que me da este auto eran algo que me hacia descuidarlo, era un auto en lo cual cuando mi padre estaba vivo era algo muy preciado por él pero compartía ese sentimiento conmigo además de que mi padre también tenía mis gusto por películas y videojuegos, el se había vuelto mi mejor amigo pero ahora que ya no está en este mundo me hace sentir un vacio por dentro.

Entro en mi auto, enciendo el motor y me pongo a mirar su entorno, por dentro no se veia ni tan mal como tampoco tan bien, los asientos conservan su buen aspecto y la radio aun funcionaba, pero algunas manchas se notaban en los asientos de cosas que ni recuerdo haberlos manchado pero solo era en los asientos delanteros ya que en los asientos traseros solo estaban con polvo ya que nunca nadie los uso desde que mis padres fallecieron.

Bajo el freno de mano y me pongo en marcha al trabajo que consistía en ser un simple empleado de supermercado, unas veces me hacen embolsar y ayudar a los clientes con sus productos y otras me hacen limpiar los baños, simplemente esto era algo que me deprimía y me agotaba diariamente pero tenía que hacerlo si quería tener algo con que mantenerme, a pesar que la paga no erá mucha era suficiente para pagar la luz, agua, el cable, internet y para la comida.

Luego de que mi turno d veces 10 horas terminaba iba al estacionamiento y ingreso en mi auto, arranco el motor, bajo el freno de mano y tomo mi ruta a casa.

El trafico fue fluido debido a la hora que era, paro una que otra vez en un semáforo en rojo y luego cuando marca verde continuo mi ruta.

Llego a casa, estaciono mi auto en la cochera y me subo unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Entro y enciendo las luces, el lugar como siempre estaba sucio, bueno no a simple vista. Había momentos o más bien obligación de llevar a cabo el aseo y labores domesticas pero todo eso era para mi difícil pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo ya que tampoco quería vivir en un basurero. Debo admitir que era bastante perezoso para esto y sobre todo con cualquier cosa que se vería involucrado con la responsabilidad. Ahora que el tiempo paso debo decir que en mi infancia y adolescencia ser perezoso fue un mal invisible porque ahora ese mal me refriega en la cara día a día las consecuencias de ser perezoso y holgazán, este ambiente sucio era la consecuencia primordial además es doliente para mi decir que soy así de holgazán e irresponsable con mi vida pero trato de vivir el día a día con simplemente hacer el esfuerzo por tratar de ordenar mi vida aunque con mis padres fallecidos ya hace años pues las cosas para mí siempre son negativas aunque a pesar de eso trato de sacar mi optimismo y evitar que las energías negativas vengan a mi. Yo siempre ando con un estado de ánimo serio y decaído pero para la gente que día a día veo en mi trabajo les daba igual y además es mejor para mi ya que solo quiero que las cosas pasen rápido y luego regresar a mi casa donde yo puedo estar "solo", pero aunque la soledad sea para mi tranquila y además acogedora era también un infierno.

El silencio de esta casa emana la ausencia total de mi familia, aunque era solamente yo y mis padres esta casa irradiaba a una familia unida aunque quizás yo no di mucha esa unión que se suponía que debí haber dado a su tiempo, como dicen "uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", aunque odie ese dicho o refrán o lo que sea, es irónicamente cierto.

Salgo de mis fríos y vagos pensamientos cierro la puerta, me dirijo a la cocina y preparo mi cena o al menos trato ya que cocinar tampoco es lo mío aunque felizmente aprendí a base de canales de cocina en la TV o también de la internet, buscando recetas y esas cosas.

Luego de un rato preparar un improvisado plato de espagueti además de tener a mano una lata de soda y voy a la sala y enciendo la TV. Paso entre los canales y lo dejo en las noticias ya que a veces se me entra la curiosidad de informarme algo que esté pasando aunque siempre fue la misma rutina de las noticias eran de reportar crímenes y conflictos unos con otros esta no fue la excepción.

"Problemas de economía..."

"Ocurrió un atropello en la carretera central... "

"Delitos en las calles y robos... bla bla bla..."

Cosas así se oyen en las noticias y siempre termina en lo mismo, la gente ahora en estos tiempos es egoísta porque solo se preocupan por si mismas y de echo yo tampoco soy la escepcion aunque a veces desearía ayudar pero sabemos que en este mundo cruel las cosas siempre se tienen que joder.

Termino de comer el espagueti que debo decir que no estuvo mal, esta es una de las pocas veces que quizás la comida no se me echo a perder, quizás la practica y tantos intentos fallidos por cocinar adecuadamente están dando frutos. Eso me dio una alegría temporal, "bueno al menos no todo es tan malo como parece".

Lavo los platos y luego me dirijo al baño para lavarme los dientes, después me dirijo a mi alcoba y caigo rendido en mi cama, eso sin duda para mí fue una alegría "estar en la cama" siempre anhelo estar echado o sentado y sobretodo la hora de dormir era algo maravilloso, poder desconectarse de este mundo y estar en cualquier realidad aunque uno lo sienta por solo unos segundo pero era algo que se disfruta con creces.

"Mierda desearía estar así para siempre"

Aunque ese era mi goce y solo tenga que mantenerme yo mismo además también tratar de seguir adelante desearía que las cosas cambiaran ya que bueno, no tengo novia ni amigos y tampoco soy un debut en facebook o twitter, yo quisiera que toda cambiara o al menos poder sentirme "realmente vivo" ya que las cosas para mí son solo como un programa de PC que solamente se cumple una función y luego se apaga para repetir lo mismo al día siguiente, no me vendría mal quizás algo de compañía de vez en cuando, pero ¿quién?.

Me quedo pensando en eso por varios minutos, quizás en el futuro pueda tomar una iniciativa de poder ser mas sociable ya que mi desde la ausencia de mis padres solo viví en depresión bueno al menos los primeros años luego de eso solo me base en el optimismo aunque también tenia una depresión bastante fuerte, obviamente para mi es difícil superar rápido algo así pero también no me basare toda mi vida en estar de luto por mis padres, tengo que tratar de sacar algo bueno al menos para ya no sentirme tan deprimido como siempre lo estoy.

Al cabo de una hora mirando el techo echado desde mi cama ya siento los parpados pesados y solo dejo que la oscuridad invada mi ser y solo me quedo dormido.

* * *

_**Nota: Bueno este fue el primer cap de mi primer fanfic y sé que es algo corto, cualquier sugerencia o idea es sumamente bienvenida.**_

_**Saludos :D**_


	2. Una interesante visita

**Nota: Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap espero que les guste y disculpen si hay errores ortográficos...**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una interesante visita.

Me levanto de la cama pero de inmediato suena mi despertador, desconecto el enchufe para que ya no moleste mas ese colérico sonido bueno no hasta mañana. Voy al baño y me lavo mi cara como siempre, me pongo a examinar si me hacía falta una afeitada pero al parecer no aunque mi cara carezca de bigote la barba no era una excepción aunque crecía poco ya que aun soy joven, bueno aunque también unos 21 años no era ser un joven claramente más bien soy un joven adulto. saliendo del baño bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso dirigiéndome a la cocina para percatarme del calendario que está pegado en el refrigerador veo que hoy es sábado, bueno podría significar una breve alegría ya que los sábados trabajo menos horas aunque igual regreso tarde así que la verdad me pierdo todo el día pero al menos existen los domingos, "bendito sea Dios por hacer los domingos", planeo no hacer nada el domingo quizás solo juege en mi PC o en mi Ps3 pero también podría dormir todo el día, lo se soy todo un holgazán pero aparte de todo eso tenía que hacer también las labores domesticas ósea lavar mi ropa, asear la casa, limpiar, etc.

"Bueno aun no tengo que preocuparme por eso, aun es sábado"

Pasaron unas horas antes de irme al trabajo y solo estuve jugando Starcraft 2 en mi PC de mi cuarto, fue divertido pasar el tiempo jugando este juego ya que era tanto mi juego favorito como también lo fue de mi...Padre. Los juegos sobre todo de PC fueron con los que crecí a lo largo de toda mi vida ya que mi padre siempre cuando yo era un niño me hacia lo clásico de sentarme en sus piernas y verlo jugar juegos como Starcraft, Doom, Nebulae Fighter, etc. Lo sé lo sé, esos juegos obviamente a mi corta edad que tenía obviamente me iban a dar miedo y era cierto, a veces en las noches me levantaba de mi cama para ir a la de mis padres pero cuando pasaron los años el miedo fue casi nulo ya que me iba acostumbrando a ellas, esos tiempos fueron recuerdos maravillosos y también dolientes cuando me pongo a pensar en ellos. Mi padre en todo juego de pc que yo compraba el quería también jugarlo sobretodo uno que yo conocí por mi cuenta "la saga de COD" una saga así fue un delirio para mi padre aunque el Starcraft siempre fue el favorito de la casa, así es de la casa, mi madre también le agarro el gusto a ese videojuego cosa que para mí era algo bueno ya que cada vez que lo jugara tendría a mis padres también para disfrutarlo conmigo. Cuando hace unos años se estreno el SC2 bueno para mí fue una alegría pero también nostalgia ya que para entonces mis padres ya no estaban y ese videojuego me recordaba las noches de desveladas jugando ese juego con mis padres.

Pero también hubo peleas con mis padres ya que obviamente me estaba volviendo adicto a ellas al jugarlos todos los días y siempre me decían que hiciera cosas productivas o estudiara mas, etc. Sus peleas conmigo me hacían sentir aun mas nostalgia en su memoria ya que ahora que me siento solo y triste por su ausencia, solamente trato de evitar esos pensamientos y me pongo a concentrarme en mi juego pero todo fue interrumpido cuando vi el reloj.

Las 11AM hora de irme a trabajar, con las mismas solo salgo de mi casa voy a la cochera y entro en mi auto, arranco el motor y me dirijo al trabajo.

Hoy las cosas fueron bastantes tranquilas, solo acomode el inventario en los estantes, embolse y etiquete productos. Además hoy hubo poca clientela en el súper, así que prácticamente no hubo casi nada de deberes por hacer. Pasaron las horas rápido y hoy gracias a la poca clientela pude salir del trabajo a las 6 de la tarde, aun no terminaba el día así que podía hacer otras cosas.

Fui caminando al centro ya que estaba a un par de calles de el súper en el que trabajo y me puse a ver en las tiendas de Apple store y secciones de electrónica para ver modelos de PC y también me pasaba por las tiendas de PlayStation para ver si algún juego me llamaba la atención para ahorrar un poco y comprármelo pero lo malo es que como siempre los juegos son caros y cuestan entre 50 y 60 dólares tenia que ahorrar una miseria cada mes para después de uno meses poder comprarme alguno sinceramente los precios arruinaban a veces mis ilusiones con solo saber cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para poder tenerlo, pero era mejor eso a nada así que solo me resigno y vuelvo mi caminata por el centro.

Las horas aquí pasaron algo lento me pasee también por el cine y ver las portadas de próximas películas que venían, siempre veo lo mismo en este sitio, sonaría bien aburrido para alguien que no tuviera conocimiento pero por mi parte era entretenido porque cada semana siempre viene algo nuevo aunque para mi pena tengo solo que restringirme en solo verlo en los muestrarios, solo eso, ya que con lo poco que gano solo me alcanza para lo esencial y no para cosas extras que yo quisiera.

Era de noche, saque de mi bolsillo izquierdo mi MP4 y veo la hora que marca las 10PM, ya era tarde, tenía que volver a casa además el centro estaba empezando a dar anuncios de que ya era hora de cerrar.

Salgo a la calle y me pongo mis audífonos de mi MP4 y me pongo a escuchar música mientras camino, las canciones siempre de mi reproductor que escucho eran de Linkin Park o Owl city, esos eran mis grupos favoritos ya que sus canciones a veces reflejaban mi vida y a veces mis fantasías de que todo fuera diferente, siempre disfrutaba sus músicas incluso cuando estaba de cólera siempre "Fireflies" de Owl city me dejaba relajado y también con una actitud optimista.

Voy al estacionamiento del súper entro en mi auto y me pongo en marcha hacia un burger king cercano para tener algo en el estomago ya que casi ni almuerzo por el trabajo, aunque una que otra vez tomo mi descanso para almorzar en un restaurant cercano pero a veces solo quería terminar mis labores rápido para no tener problemas con el gerente, aunque era una obligación de la industria dar descansos para poder almorzar yo a veces no los tomaba para poder terminar mis labores lo más rápido posible, además a veces ni sentía hambre ya que cuando trabajo me pierdo en mis pensamientos y deseoso de irme a casa.

Compro una hamburguesa con queso y me dirijo a casa, como siempre el trafico a estas horas de la noche era fluida y tranquila, era bello ver las calles tranquilas a lo largo de la carretera y de un hermoso cielo nocturno, ya que de día aunque el cielo sea hermoso y soleado la gente y el trafico abundante en las pistas y los espantosos ruidos de los claxons hacia que un hermoso día se vuelva algo estresante, era obvio que esos entornos no me ayudaban a tomar rienda y inspiración para hacer mis labores, pero ¿que podía hacer? solo me queda resignarme para seguir con la rutina que parecía nunca terminar a excepción de los domingos que era de quedarme en casa todo el día y en la tarde salir a hacer las compras de víveres para la semana además de llenar el tanque de combustible del auto para que dure el resto de la estúpida semana.

Llego a casa sin ningún problema, estaciono el auto y entro solo para esta vez irme solo a dormir, normalmente siempre los sábados me ponía a jugar videojuegos a altas horas de la madrugada pero hoy sentía un decaimiento inmenso y solo quería llegar a mi cuarto, tirarme en la cama y dormir.

Pero antes de realizar mi caminata a la alcoba, oí un estruendo fuerte como si un rayo hubiera impactado en mi patio trasero, pero eso era imposible ya que ni siquiera estaba nublado el cielo nocturno estaba totalmente despejado y no había hoy pronostico de tormenta. Así que paso por la cocina y miro por la puerta que conduce al patio trasero solo para ver que todo estaba intacto, no había humo o pasto quemado reflejando que cayeran un rayo.

"Eso fue muy raro"

Abro la puerta y me pongo a analizar el entorno para darme cuenta de que nada había sucedido, además si hubiese ocurrido un rayo aquí tan cerca como el que oí hubiera sonado la alarma de mi auto pero ahora que lo meditaba no había sonado mi auto así que saco mi conclusión de que quizás solo estaba alucinándolo pero un ruido de esa magnitud era algo muy extraño.

"Creo que ya el sueño me hace alucinar"

Cierro la puerta de la cocina, voy a la puerta principal y pongo el seguro como siempre y pongo mi rumbo hacia las escaleras, aunque algo extrañado por lo que escuche pero quizás fue mi imaginación, aunque se había oído muy real quizás tanto de estar perdido en mi mente casi el cien por ciento de mi vida ya me estaba haciendo alucinar aunque aún sigo pensando que aquel ruido fue tan real como el suelo que piso. Por último trato de olvidar eso y solo voy a mi cuarto para caer rendido de una vez por todas.

Suspiro y me echo en mi cama para divagar nuevamente en mis pensamientos, aun pensando en tal alucinación que tuvieron mis oídos de aquel supuesto estruendo en el patio trasero de mi casa, trato de sacarme de la cabeza ese pensamiento de la cabeza pero algo me lo impedía como quizás si eso fuera algo importante, "a la mierda solo fue mi imaginación jugándome una broma" era lo último que me dije. Pasaban los minutos hasta que sentí mis parpados cerrarse y pronto empiezo a inundarme en la oscuridad absoluta una vez que cerré mis ojos.

Pasaron no se cuantas horas hasta que forzosamente soy despertado al oír un pequeño golpe que provenía de la sala, lo ignore a la primera pero luego tras unos segundos oí otro golpe pero esta vez fue como si algo hubiera caído y se hubiera roto.

"Oh mierda"

El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo con intensidad, nunca en todos los años o mas bien toda mi vida en que eh vivido en esta casa habían venido a robar ya que este era un barrio muy tranquilo y nunca había reportes de asaltos en este vecindario. Miro la hora en el despertador y eran las 4:30AM, me levanto lentamente de mi cama y tomo un bate de beisbol que tenía guardado debajo de mi cama, doy un respiro de valor y me dirijo lentamente hacia las escaleras, comenzando a bajar lentamente los escalones veo a distancia que todo estaba en su sitio nada había cambiado o había sido removido, me rasque la cabeza y me dije "¿qué diablos?"

Todo estaba en orden y ni siquiera habían forzado la puerta, pensé que quizás ya estoy volviéndome loco, primero lo de el estruendo en el jardín trasero y ahora esto, quizás estoy perdiendo el juicio.

Me quede apoyando mi cara contra la puerta principal y con el bate en la mano, hasta que oí unos pasos duros como si alguien tuviera por zapatos de tapp o con tacos y por la intensidad del ruido parecía que estuviera detrás de mi. Empuño fuerte mi bate preparado para lo que fuera hasta que volteo pero no podía ver nada más que una silueta negra pequeña de una altura como masomenos de la mitad de mi cuerpo. No pude pensar que era esa silueta pero era un alivio pensar que no era un ladrón, tal vez era un animal perdido ¿verdad?

Prendo las luces de la sala y bueno creo que ahí mi mente sintió como un apagado total, me quede mirando sorprendido ahí al ver frente a mi que aquel pequeña oscura silueta era una especie de caballo o más bien yegua ya que con semejantes características me izo pensar que yegua era lo más factible, tenía un pelaje de color violeta o lavanda, con un crin o melena del mismo color que su pelaje pero mas oscuro y con una raya o franja rosa en medio de la melena aunque esto se repitió en su cola que eran de las mismas características de su crin, tenia ojos que cubrían casi todo su rostro y eran del color de su pelaje, pero además de esto la yegua tenia dos características únicas que yo nunca creí ver en un animal como ella, un cuerno y una especie de tatuaje en sus flancos que tenían la forma de una estrella rosada y otras pequeñas de color blanco alrededor de este.

No podía creer lo que veía era algo que jamás en mi existencia pensé ver, el miedo se había desvanecido y fue reemplazado por total incredulidad, la yegua era totalmente distinta a cualquier animal que yo había visto, su expresión me hacia entender que ella estaba también con incredulidad por la forma en que me miraba, esto era imposible, como si quiera podria pensar que ella...

"H-Hola". Dijo la yegua con miedo por la forma de su tono.

Ahora sí que mi mandíbula quedo suspendido en el aire y el bate que empuñaba ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, una yegua esta aquí en medio de mi sala ¿hablándome? creo que ahora si perdí la cabeza quizás estoy soñando y después despierto en mi cama, si eso es me peñisco el brazo para volver a la realidad pero nada cambio más que solo tuve ahora dolor en el brazo por lo que hice y una yegua lavanda parlante mirándome con preocupación por lo que hice.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?"

Trato de volver en mi y respondo a su pregunta.

"SSSSi, supongo"

"Bueno es un alivio, soy Twilight Sparkle y usted?"-. Dijo la yegua que yo aun seguía insistiendo en mi mente que era un sueño o alucinación.

"Me llamo Marcus... podrías decirme que haces en mi casa?"-. Dije tratando de recibir una explicación porque esto.. ERA UNA TOTAL LOCURA.

"Oh lo siento mucho, es solo que estaba haciendo un hechizo de tele transportación para ir de una ciudad a otra y parece que estoy en un reino distinto aunque es muy extraño, inspeccione el lugar por un buen rato hasta que di con su casa y bueno usted sabe el resto"

Su explicación fue extraña, aunque quizás eso explica el estruendo que escuche hace unas horas.

"Eso explica el estruendo".- Dije en voz baja.

"¿Disculpe?".- Ella pregunto pero yo le cambio de tema con otra pregunta.

"No te entiendo, ¿cómo que tele transportación y que estas en otro reino?". Dije incrédulamente.

"Bueno vera soy residente de Equestria un reino gobernado por las princesas Celestia y Luna, además soy ciudadana de ponyville y..."

"Lo siento Twilight Sparkle pero podria decirme donde queda ese equeees... lo que usted dijo?, porque nunca oí de un lugar así en Perú o en el mundo". Dije interrumpiendo su explicación.

"¿Perú? que es eso?, nunca eh oído de un lugar así y a que se refiere con mundo?"

"Primero que Perú no es un lugar es más bien un país, y el país que usted menciono no existe por lo que yo o alguien sepa".

La poni me miro confundida y pronto esa expresión se convirtió creo que en preocupación o emoción.

"Bueno tal parece que el hechizo que realice no me llevo a otro reino o ciudad debe...debe de haberme llevado a otro mundo"

"Y eso es malo, ¿verdad?". Pregunte con curiosidad.

"¿Malo? ¿MALO?, TODO LO CONTRARIO, SOY LA PRIMER PONY EN TODA LA HSITORIA DE EQUESTRIA EN VIAJAR A OTRO MUNDO"

La Poni lavanda empezó a saltar de alegría por todas partes como si fuera el mejor día de su vida, esto era algo a pesar de ser extraño, era interesante quizás no estoy loco, ella debe de ser de otro universo o dimensión.

"Vaya al parecer mis libros de teorías sobre la existencia de otras vidas inteligentes eran ciertas SEEEE!".- Dijo la yegua con total emoción.

"Oh señor tengo tantas preguntas, ¿cómo es su vida aquí?, ¿que comen?, ¿cómo pueden caminar así en dos patas?...

La yegua o más bien "Poni" me llenaba de preguntas en una velocidad que era casi inaudible para mí, además esto era algo increíble, sabía que existían esas teorías de dimensiones y de que hay vida más allá del de nuestro planeta y esta poni lavanda era prueba de ello. Pero tenía que tranquilizarla ya que pronto todo en ella se volvió inaudible.

"Tranquila Twilight Sparkle, sé que esto es algo increíble pero...

"¿Tranquila?, esto es un gran hallazgo que abre un mundo de infinidades para mi mundo y quiere que me quede tranquila?". Dijo algo irritada.

Debo decir que ella reflejaba una emoción como cuando yo jugué por primera vez Starcraft 2.

"Bueno, no lo se tal vez..."

"¿Y otra cosa podria contestar algunas de mis preguntas?".

"Si por supuesto".- Afirmo.

"Ok podria decirme en primer lugar ¿en que mundo me encuentro y qué clase de criatura es usted? porque nunca en Equestria eh visto algo como usted"

"Pues estas en un planeta llamado Tierra y yo soy un ser humano especie dominante de este mundo".- Le dije tratando de darle algo de introducción.

"Wow ya veo, y ¿podria explicarme que es un ser humano?". Pregunto Twilight con total curiosidad.

"Por supuesto, veras los humanos somos descendientes de los monos hace millones de años, pero con el tiempo hemos desarrollado mente y consciencia cosa que nos hace seres superiores a cualquier animal existente en nuestro mundo, con el tiempo también nuestro cuerpo evoluciono para poder ser bípedos, ósea caminar por dos piernas y además usamos nuestros brazos para poder realizar cualquier tipo de actividades y labores."

"Ya veo, y dime ¿existen otras especies a parte de la tuya y de los monos?". Pregunto Twilight interesada en cada palabra que yo dije.

"Si, hay bastantes como perros, gatos, aves de todo tipo, felinos, reptiles, peces, etc."

"Vaya, ¿Y son seres inteligentes como usted o yo?".- Pregunto Twilight.

Me reí ante tal pregunta.

"No los humanos somos la única especie inteligente en este planeta"

"Oh, y ¿cómo es la vida aquí?, su sol ¿quién lo mueve?"

"Perdón?, ¿cómo que quien lo mueve?".- Dije extrañado.

Ella levanta una ceja.

"¿Acaso no tienen a alguien que dirija su sol y la luna?"

"No, nadie lo mueve ellos se mueven por si solos"

"¿En serio están a su voluntad misma el sol y la luna?"-. Pregunto Twilight.

"Obviamente que si, hablas como si fueran seres vivos".

"Bueno es que en mi mundo el sol y la luna son manipulados por la Princesa Celestia y Luna, me extraña que aquí nadie los dirija y además ¿como ocurre el amanecer y también como anochece?"

"Bueno tiene algo que ver la rotación de la tierra que hace amanecer y anochecer a la tierra"-. Le digo sintiéndome como un profesor ya que nunca pensé darle clases sobre mi mundo a alguien y más aun a una poni.

"Ya veo, y ¿cómo hacen con el clima, aquí tienen un equipo para cambiar las estaciones climáticas?"

Nuevamente me siento extrañado, su mundo sonaba como esas historias que les cuentas a niños pequeños.

"No aquí todo lo relacionado con el clima también se mueve a su voluntad, nadie lo manipula lo único que nosotros hacemos es pronosticar el clima que sucederán y las temperaturas.- Dije explicándole.

Ella estaba bastante sorprendida.

"Vaya, tu mundo tiene las características del bosque everfree".

"Y eso es?".- Pregunto

"Es un bosque que también tiene un clima que se manipula solo, como el tuyo pero siempre pensé que eso es antinatural".- Dijo Twilight.

"Es una gran ironía ya que para nosotros que algo como el sol, la luna y el clima sean manipulables es algo bastante extraño y antinatural"

De pronto Twilight dio un fuerte bostezo que la iso verse adorable, ¿porque pienso eso?.

"¿Cansada?".- Le pregunte.

"si (bostezo) un poco, es que el hechizo que utilice me ah dejado exhausta"

"Entiendo Twilight, además yo también necesito unas horas más de sueño ya que son...".- Miro el reloj que está colgado en la pared de la sala.

"Wow las cinco de la mañana"

"¿En serio?, wow que tarde es".- Dijo Twilight dando otro bostezo. "Y dime, ¿dónde puedo dormir si no es mucha molestia?"

"Bueno puedes dormir en mi cama si eso te parece Twilight".- Le dije aunque esa propuesta me pareció rara.

"Bueno, gracias Marcus".- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, ella miro el entorno aunque no había mucho que mirar, solo había un armario para mi ropa, mi PC de escritorio a un lado, una mesa de noche con una lámpara y obviamente mi cama.

Yo me recosté en mi cama para luego hacerme a un costado y Twilight tímidamente se recostó a mi lado, debo decir que esto me ponía un poco nervioso ya que nunca había dormido con alguien aunque en este caso fue una poni.

"Buenas noches".- Me dijo Twilight acurrucándose por su lado.

"Buenas noches Twilight, descansa".- yo también dije hiendo por mi lado de la cama.

Me quede despierto ya que aun trataba de asimilar lo que me ah sucedido en menos de una hora, para empezar de la nada aparece una poni o corrigiéndome una unicornio debido a su cuerno y además viene de un mundo donde al parecer lo gobiernan princesas y por su especie obviamente también son ponis y al parecer controlan cada aspecto de su clima y estado del tiempo además de que quizás controlen magia aunque olvide preguntarle sobre eso pero no importa esperare a mas tarde para preguntarle. Así pues saco dos conclusiones, o estoy soñando despierto o tal vez perdí totalmente el juicio, quizás opte por la primera porque yo de perder la cabeza estoy lejos, aun tengo mi mente fija en la tierra a pesar de tantas de tantas complicaciones, aunque ahora con esto quizás las cosas se pongan... interesantes.

Pasa un rato y volteo para mirar a Twilight que ya esta profundamente dormida, la analizo un poco ya que hace un rato no pude debido a la conmoción que sentía. Debo admitir que era adorable verla dormir, y su actitud era igual a la de una chica humana, aunque tal vez tenga una actitud mas inocente, aunque eso me daba una ventaja de poder comunicarme con ella ya que yo siempre fui tímido al hablar con una chica pero aun no se si considerarla como una chica ya que es una especie diferente aunque tampoco puedo considerarla animal, ella tiene intelecto y consciencia que la hace lejos de ser un simple animal.

Doy un bostezo, y cierro lentamente los ojos para quedarme dormido, aun solo estoy cuestionándome si esto es un sueño, pero bueno todo se me será revelado cuando este despierte mas tarde, aunque si esto es un sueño debo decir que es uno de los mejores que eh tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Pero...¿Que ocurrirá ahora?"

* * *

**Bueno este segundo cap le quiero agradecer a mi hermana por ayudarme a crearlo, y gracias por alentarme en los reviews para seguir con mi historia.**

**Una cosa el sgte cap me llevara un poco mas de tiempo, así que tal vez demore un par de días en actualizar el fic.**

**Gracias y saludos...**

**PD: no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que eso alimenta a las grandes historias :D **


	3. Domingo parte 1

**Nota: Bueno aquí esta el tercer cap, disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 3: De mañana.

Comienza el domingo, abro mis ojos lentamente y soy recibido por los rayos del sol. Al parecer hoy será un día soleado, era extraño ya que por casi 2 semanas era nublado siempre, aunque siempre prefería la oscuridad a la luz, un día soleado me hacia cambiar de opinión, en serio no hay nada mejor que los días soleados, pero...¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo al lado de mi cama?.

volteo para ver que era, y bueno mi duda de anoche es confirmada, ahí estaba la poni unicornio morada bien acurrucada a mi lado.

"Aww que tierna es dormida". Digo en mi mente mientras la observo.

Debo decir que muy pocas cosas en la vida eran de impresionarme o conmoverme, pero ella era la que fue mas allá de todo lo que pudiera imaginar. Ahora mi lógica parecía un niño pequeño, la poni aquí presente podría hacernos entender que todo lo que creíamos era un total fracaso.

Luego me fije en mi reloj despertador y eran a penas las 9AM, " Wow primer domingo en el que unas pocas horas de sueño fueron suficientes", normalmente siempre era de levantarme al mediodía o a la una en los domingos.

Pero parece que no fui el único en necesitar pocas horas de sueño ya que de pronto note a Twilight sacudirse y empezando a despertarse.

"(Bostezo) Buenos días". Saludo Twilight.

"Hola Twi, que tal dormiste?"

"Muy bien, igual que una potra".- Dijo estirando su cuerpo.

"jeje si me di cuenta".- Me reí ante su comentario.

Ella de pronto se puso a admirar los rayos del sol que se reflejaba en la ventana de mi cuarto.

Vaya el sol es exactamente igual que en Equestria.

"Bueno que esperabas que fuera marrón café? jeje".- Le dije bromeando y riéndome.

"jaja que chistoso".- Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

"Oh vamos Twi, era una broma".- Volví a reírme.

"Si muy gracioso".- Ella respondí.

Ella de pronto enfoco su visión a hacia mi escritorio y salió de la cama dirigiéndose a mi computadora.

"Que son esas dos cajas extrañas de ahí?".- Preguntó señalando con su pata.

Me fije a lo que señalo.

"Oh eso es una PC".- Respondí.

"Una qué?".- Dijo levantando una ceja.

"Una PC, es una computadora que puede procesar información y además hacer múltiples tareas".- Le explique.

"Oh esa cosa puede hacer todo eso?"

"Claro y eso no es nada, además de eso también puedes hacer cálculos, navegar en internet, subir fotos, escuchar música, escribir, ver videos y bueno muchas mas cosas"

Twilight se quedo asombrada y a la vez confundida.

"Vaya todo eso se puede hacer con este aparato? y qué tipo de magia usa?"

"Magia?".- Pregunté confundido.

"Si, qué tipo de magia usa?".- Volvió a preguntar.

"Bueno Twi la magia no existe o buenos al menos mi especie ni ninguna otra en mi mundo puede hacer eso"

"Oh, y entonces que hace que este aparato pueda hacer todo lo que tu me dices?"

"Bueno será mejor que te lo muestre"

Me levante de mi cama y me senté en mi silla giratoria al frente de mi escritorio mientras que Twilight también se puso a observar mi asiento giratorio.

"Vaya Twi parece como si nunca hubieras visto una silla.

"jeje si eh visto sillas antes, pero nunca una que utilizara ruedas"

Me rei de su comentario y luego oprimí el botón de encendido de la CPU después salió una pequeña luz verde seguido de una roja que empezó a parpadear, seguido prendí el monitor que también salió una pequeña luz azul al lado del botón de encendido, luego enciendo los pequeños parlantes que tenia a los lados del monitor y después de unos segundos empezó a iniciar el Windows 7 y luego ya estaba en el escritorio, volteo para ver la expresión de Twilight.

Twilight se quedo conmocionada al ver tal espectáculo.

WOW!, eso es increíble y sin magia esto es... QUE ES ESTO?.- Preguntó impresionada.

"jeje, eso se llama tecnología"

"P-Pero eso es imposible, los ponis aun no hemos llegado a tal avance tecnológico".- Ella dijo observando cada detalle de lo que paso. " Y que mas me dijiste que podía hacer este aparato?"

Bueno, con que puedo comenzar, haber..." Empecé a buscar en mi carpeta de música y le di en una de mis favoritas de Linkin Park. "Bueno como te mencione antes puedes escuchar música". Dije dando play en el reproductor multimedia de windows y empezó a escucharse la canción "New Divide".

Subí un poco el volumen de mis parlantes para que Twilight oyera mejor. Esto dejo a Twilight con una sonrisa.

"Vaya que impresionante, que canción es?"

"Es New Divide de un grupo o mas bien banda musical llamada Linkin Park"

"Y como hiciste para que entraran sus voces ahí?".- Su pregunta me causo algo de risa.

"jeje bueno veras todo esto es grabado y almacenado"

"almacenado?".- Pregunto confundida. "Como se puede almacenar una canción?"

"Por eso es que lo graban, veras los cantantes graban sus canciones en un estudio de grabación y luego de eso al quedar la canción ahí grabada los almacenan en discos duros donde proceden a grabarlos en discos y además de subirlos a la internet.".- Explique.

"Y que es un disco duro?".- Pregunto.

"Bueno un Disco Duro es una unidad de almacenamiento digital, donde puedes guardar múltiples cosas como textos, la música, videos y demás cosas que se puedan ver en cualquier aparato digital como la PC que ahora ves"

"Oh que fabuloso, necesito algo donde anotar eso ". Dijo emocionada. "Si tan solo tuviera una pluma y pergaminos". Dijo ahora quejándose.

Entonces tuve la respuesta a su problema.

"Bueno Twi te puedo dar un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para que puedas hacer tus apuntes"

"Oh podrías?, porfavor te lo agradecería mucho".- Suplico Twilight.

"jeje ok Twi iré por ellos entonces"

Me levante del escritorio y me fui por unos segundos a otra habitación dejando a Twilight escuchando la canción.

Entre al pequeño estudio de mi madre donde yo guardaba normalmente un par de cuadernos y hojas bond de repuesto, aunque siempre pensé que sería un total desperdicio ya que nunca me ah gustado ni escribir ni realizar trabajos que tengan relación con la escritura, pero sabía que algún día seria útil tener siempre donde escribir a la mano aunque jamás se me paso por la cabeza que seria para que una unicornio de otro universo lo usara para realizar apuntes, no sé si llamarle a esto ironía pero me dio risa pensar en ello.

Volví a mi cuarto donde la música aun seguía sonando, al entrar a la puerta vi a Twilight bailando, ella empezó a sacudir sus patas delanteras en el aire y sus patas traseras hacia pasos de baile que la verdad no tenía ni idea que eran.

"Wow no pensé que te gustara tanto la canción".- Dije provocando que Twilight dejara de bailar y me diera una tímida sonrisa y se torno ligeramente rojas sus mejillas.

"jeje, bueno es que me gusto mucho, que me dieron ganas de bailar".- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"je, bueno Twi aquí tienes un par de hojas bond, un cuaderno ah y.." Me acerque a uno de mis cajones en buscando de un lapicero, habiéndolo encontrado raye ligeramente mi mano para asegurar si había tinta y luego de eso se lo entregue a Twilight.

"Gracias Marcus pero como se usa esto?".- Dijo observando y analizando el lapicero.

"Fácil solo escribe como normalmente lo hagas".- Le respondí extrañado.

"En serio?, y no requiere tinta?"

"No porque tiene como una especie de contenedor que provee la tinta de manera automática".- Le explique viendo a Twilight asombrarse nuevamente.

"wow vaya que moderno, ahora me pregunto porque ningún poni se le ocurrió esto?".- Dijo rascándose la barbilla. "Me sorprende mucho Marcus que tu tecnología fuese tan avanzada"

"Gracias Twi aunque algunos de estos aparatos como el lapicero ya son tecnología obsoleta aunque muy útil"

En serio?, vaya parece que ustedes avanzan bastante rápido en lo que se refiere a tecnologia"

Bueno es la manera en la que los humanos sobrevivimos"

"Espera déjame anotarlo".- Dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno y empezando a levitar el lapicero.

Me exalte un poco al ver levitar el lapicero pero desde lo de ayer, esto de la magia ya no me sorprendía mucho.

"Así que realmente puedes usar magia, aunque en mi mundo nada irradia magia como para que sea posible hacerlo"

en serio?, mmm es extraño que tu mundo tan avanzado no sea capaz de realizar o practicar la magia

Bueno Twi esa es la cosa, la magia es como un mito y una fantasía para los niños o también para gente que cree o tienen fe aun en la magia aunque son muy pocas la verdad

y Porque se debe eso?

Yo di un fuerte suspiro.

Bueno veras en mi mundo pasan muchas cosas, cosas buenas y malas aunque las malas sean las más comunes.

Twilight muy atenta empezó a anotar todo eso y escuchándome atentamente a la vez.

"En mi mundo la inocencia prácticamente ah muerto hace mucho tiempo hay mucha gente buena así como tú y yo pero, ahora uno no puede confiar en nadie ya que pueden o robarte o simplemente matarte, además de que nosotros mismos estamos matando a nuestro planeta con la contaminación, además hay y hubo guerras en las cuales a lo largo de la historia han sido un infierno para todos, y sin mencionar la obsesión por el poder... mi especie puede llegar a ser muy violenta Twilight".- Dije lo ultimo con un tono triste y sentándome en mi cama, debo decir que esa información sobre mi especie no debí darla ya que quizás a Twilight no le interese.

No me había dado cuenta de que Twilight había dejado de escribir, sus ojos se tornaron tristes y además de algo asustadizos, ella lentamente se sentó a mi lado poniendo una pata sobre mi hombro.

"Estas bien Marcus?".- Pregunto preocupada.

"Si estoy bien es solo que bueno, me entristece un poco hablar sobre la humanidad, ya que bueno tuve una muy mala experiencia con ella".- Dije secándome una pequeña lagrima que empezaba a brotar de mi ojo.

"Quisieras hablar de ello?".- Pregunto Twilight con una tierna voz.

"Quisiera no hablar de ello por el momento Twilight, será en otro momento"

"Está bien, entiendo".- Dijo ella sobando suavemente su casco en mi espalda intentando consolarme.

Ella era tierna, lista y muy comprensiva conmigo, a pesar que a penas la conozco un solo dia, siento que a ella podría contarle todo, pero mi orgullo me impide abrirme totalmente a ella, quizás era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Luego de esto vuelvo en mis viejos ánimos.

"Bueno voy a preparar el desayuno gustas de algo Twilight?".- Le pregunte con un mejor humor.

"Bueno si, tendrías margaritas por ahí?".- Pregunto Twi, a aunque fue una pregunta extraña no era de sorprenderme ya que como es una poni, obviamente es herbívora. De pronto se me entro una preocupación.

"Hay no, ella no sabe que como carne".- Dije en mi mente, "espero que esto no lo arruine".

"Ah Marcus, que pasa?".- Pregunto confundida.

Salí de mi transe. "Si Twi estoy, que me decías?"

"Bueno te pregunte si tenias margaritas para desayunar... bueno si no es mucha molestia"

"Oh, bueno si tengo unas en el patio trasero".- Respondí.

"Qué bueno ya empiezo a tener hambre".- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Procedo a apagar el computador y luego bajamos juntos por las escaleras hacia el primer piso en dirección a la cocina.

"Y bueno Marcus nunca me dijiste que es lo que comen los humanos"-. Pregunto Twilight.

Yo ahora si estoy nervioso, como reaccionara si le digo que como carne. "Oh mierda y ahora que hago?"

* * *

**Nota: espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, proximamente llega el numero 4.**

**Saludos :D**


	4. Domingo parte 2

**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, lamento haber demorado en actualizar, ah y gracias por enviar sus reviews, sin más disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Domingo parte 2

Procedo a apagar el computador y luego bajamos juntos por las escaleras hacia el primer piso en dirección a la cocina.

"Y bueno Marcus nunca me dijiste que es lo que comen los humanos".- Pregunto Twilight.

Yo ahora si estoy nervioso, como reaccionara si le digo que como carne. "Oh mierda y ahora qué hago?"

"bueno la verdad es que... ah...es que...".- No tenía idea de cómo explicarle.

"es que, qué?".- Dijo confundida.

"Bueno veras los humanos, somos..."

"si?".- Dijo Twilight.

Yo trate de apaciguarla para que no se asustara al revelarle mi dieta humana.

"Twilight, yo soy...omnívoro".- Lo ultimo lo dije en una voz tan baja que fue inaudible.

"Perdón, no te escuche bien".- Dijo twilight.

Sabía que no podía ocultarlo así que doy un fuerte respiro y

"Soy omnívoro".- Lo dije y empecé a ver que Twilight cambio su expresión y no mostraba el carisma y confianza que antes me daba.

"u-un qué?!".- Por el tono de voz era obvio que mostraba miedo y empezó a alejarse de mí.

Entre en un pánico interno, no podía soportar verla así, solo me queda dejarle en claro que no pensaba hacerle daño.

"Tranquila Twi no voy a hacerte daño, lo juro"- Dije nervioso.

"T-tu comes carne?".- Me dijo con miedo.

Yo me arrodillo para estar a su altura.

"Si lo hago, pero te juro que nunca te haría daño".- Dije con total honestidad pero parece que no me hacía caso. Oh no por favor no

"N-no me lastimes por favor".- Decía empezando a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos.

Yo me llene de dolor al ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar, mi corazón exploto de la pena y tristeza de ver a Twi así.

"Por favor Twi jamás te haría daño, por favor n-no llores...por favor".- Dije mirándola fijamente con una expresión triste.

Ella me mira fijamente por unos segundos y luego se seca las lagrimas que estaban a punto de deslizarse por sus parpados.

"Seguro Marcus que no me harás daño?".- Dijo en un tono triste y esperanzador.

"Lo juro Twi, jamás te haría daño".- Dije con una sonrisa. "Nunca le eh hecho daño a nadie y menos lo haría a alguien como tu Twi, nunca"

Por primera vez en mi vida no quería ver a alguien llorar, nunca en todos mis años de vida me había importado ver a alguien que no fuera mi madre llorar ni cuando a veces veía a una chica caminar sola en la noche llorando nunca le tome importancia porque sabía que si yo estuviese en sus zapatos ellos jamás me ayudarían, pero Twilight tenía algo...algo que me recordaba a ella, será una poni-unicornio pero por Dios...ella se parece mucho a mi madre.

Luego de un rato Twilight noto mi sinceridad de las palabras que dije, ella misma en su interior sabia que jamás le haría ningún daño, no sería capaz, entonces ella lentamente se acerca a mí dándome una hermosa sonrisa. Luego de estar a unos centímetros de mí, me abrazo con sus patas delanteras lo cual no me la esperaba.

"Te creo Marcus, lamento haber dudado de ti".- Me dijo en un tono triste, lo cual no se porque me izo sentir culpable. Acaricie suavemente su melena morada y con esa línea rosa y debo decir que nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así tan suave antes.

"Descuida Twi, yo también lo lamento, debí decírtelo antes"

Ella de pronto me miro a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

"No preocupes Marcus".- Dijo volviendo intensificando el abrazo. "No te preocupes".

Sonreí ampliamente, el abrazo que recibí de ella es para mi quizás lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida, este momento me hace sentir una inmensa alegría. Una alegría... que jamás había sentido.

Unos segundos después rompimos el abrazo ya que mi estomago empezó a crujir de hambre. Twilight y yo nos reímos y fuimos a la cocina. Comencé a preparar el desayuno para mí y la poni presente.

"Quieres ayuda Marcus?".- Pregunto la unicornio.

"No es necesario Twi, además eres mi invitada"

"Oh, está bien".- Dijo sentándose en el comedor de la cocina.

Prepare mi desayuno que consistió en el cereal y unos huevos fritos, además de un café luego de eso fui al patio trasero y arranque algunas margaritas del jardín, debo decir que jamás creí hacer un desayuno que tenga que ver con flores, me rei por ese pensamiento.

Volví a la cocina y cerré la puerta trasera, le serví a Twilight los pétalos en un pan integral volviéndolo un sándwich, lo puse en un plato además de eso puse para agregar una manzana y un vaso de jugo de naranja, lleve los platos al comedor y de inmediato vi que ella se lamio los labios.

"Vaya Marcus se ve delicioso, gracias".- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"jeje, provecho Twilight"

Me senté al otro extremo de la mesa y empecé a comer mi desayuno, de pronto se me ocurrió preguntarle.

"Oye Twi, dime como es tu mundo, tengo curiosidad de saber sobre eque...eques?, agh como se llame".- Dije tratando inútilmente de pronunciar el nombre de su mundo, Twilight se rio.

"jeje es Equestria y es un mundo conformado por ponis de tierra, ponis pegasos, unicornios como yo y alicornios que son las princesas, normalmente llevamos una vida pacífica y tranquila, además de que hay también otras criaturas que coexisten con nosotros" Explico.

Lo último que dijo me causo intriga.

"Criaturas?, que tipo de criaturas?"

"Bueno hay de todo tipo como manticoras, gripphins, minotauros, dragones..."

Escuche atentamente a su explicación y la mención de esas criaturas siempre pensé que eran de mitos y cuentos mitológicos pero cuando menciono lo ultimo eso me dejo sin habla.

"Wow, dragones?, hay dragones en tu mundo?, en serio?"

"Aha incluso yo tengo un asistente que es un bebe dragón, su nombre es Spike"

Un dragón como su asistente, maldición juro que por un segundo le tuve envidia a Twilight. Yo siempre admire a los dragones, de niño siempre me gustaba dibujar en la escuela sobre ellos y hablar sobre ellos, a pesar de que se burlaban por creer y admirar en algo que supuestamente era ficción e irreal en nuestro mundo, pero eso era en nuestro mundo, ahora tengo la certeza de que existen aunque ya soy adulto admito que al escuchar nuevamente sobre los dragones me siento como un niño nuevamente y ahora sobretodo que alguien o más bien una poni me diga que son reales era más que suficiente para convencerme de que mi afición mas grande que tuve en mi infancia era "real".

"Vaya, es increíble siempre eh querido conocer a un dragón Twi"

"Ahm bueno yo no te recomendaría eso Marcus ya que son muy peligrosos en su mayoría".- Dijo rompiendo mi burbuja mental de ilusión.

"Pero tu dijiste que tenias uno de asistente"

"Si pero...".- La interrumpo.

"Entonces como dices que son peligrosos?"

"Es simple porque en primer lugar el se me fue asignado cuando era un huevo y estuve a su custodia desde que nació, en segundo lugar la mayoría de los dragones son salvajes y pueden no ser amistosos por eso es que los evitamos".- Explico la unicornio y yo entendí cada palabra que dijo.

"Ah, ahora entiendo ósea básicamente Spike es un dragón domesticado"

"Bueno algo así mas bien fue criado por ponis así que él sabe que somos como su familia".- Respondió Twilight.

"Y dime como fue que te asignaron un dragón?".- Pregunto con curiosidad lo cual Twilight contesto con gusto.

"Veras, todo comenzó cuando yo era una potra y mis padres consiguieron que pudiera entrar a la academia de magia para unicornios superdotados y resulto que no sabia que tenía que dar un examen de admisión y resulto que fue por ello que mi prueba era poder abrir con mi propia magia un huevo de dragón".- Conto Twilight.

Yo la verdad no sabía si asombrarme, ni siquiera sabía que decir y solo me escuche el resto de su historia.

"Cuando llego el día de mi prueba estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, había yo estudiado todo sobre la magia pero cuando lo ponía en práctica lo único que lograba realizar era a penas poder pasar de pagina en uno de mis libros"

Ella se rio un poco al recordar eso y a mí me dio un poco de risa también.

"Y así fue que al comenzar mi prueba los jueces estaban a punto de reprobarme porque con todos los intentos que ise no dieron resultado en los mas mínimo, hasta que de pronto ocurrió la rainplosion sónica de Rainbow y desato mi magia interior y logre abrir el huevo dando nacimiento a Spike, pero mi magia se descontrolo y empezó a lanzar hechizos por doquier incluso cambie de apariencia a mis padres, bueno claro que no fue intencional, hasta que la princesa Celestia apareció y por alguna extraña razón mi incontrolable magia disminuyo, luego de eso me acepto cordialmente como su protegida personal en la escuela, además de eso ahí cuando Spike nació se me fue asignado como mi asistente una vez que el crezca".- Dije terminado su historia.

No supe que decir, pero descubrir que por dentro ella posee tanto poder magico me iso pensar que yo era insignificante ante ella.

"Vaya Twi no se qué decirte pero sin duda es increíble, de hecho tu eres bastante increíble Twi"

Ella se ruborizo.

"G-Gracias Marcus, es muy amable de tu parte"

Le di una sonrisa y me reí, pero se me ocurrió preguntar por ese dibujo en sus costados que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta o quizás importancia, salvo cuando la vi por primera vez.

"Y dime Twi porque llevas esa estrella en tus costados?"

Ella se miro su costado y luego me respondió.

"Es mi Cutie Mark".- Respondió Twilight con una sonrisa.

"y eso que es?".- Dije levantando una ceja.

"Es como un sello que indica el talento especial que tiene cada poni, como veras en mi cutie mark refleja que mi talento especial es la magia".- Explico la unicornio.

"Entonces quieres decir que en tu mundo cada poni tiene su talento especial impreso en su costado?"

"Bueno si"

Luego de un rato terminamos de desayunar y mientras yo lavaba los platos sucios ella me pregunto.

"Y dime como es tu vida aquí, bueno, antes de que yo llegara aquí?"

Yo no quise negarle nada simplemente respondí con lo que yo mejor sabia, una "Rutina" que nunca llegaba a su fin.

"Bueno antes de que llegaras aquí simplemente hago lo que todo ser humano, despertar, desayunar, ir a mi trabajo para luego terminar volviendo a aquí en la noche y luego cenar y o irme a dormir, en realidad no es nada en especial mi vida Twi siempre a sido lo mismo por años".- Dije con un tono seco.

Yo no quería que preguntara más a fondo sobre mi porque la verdad ni siquiera yo quiero hablar de mi vida o mi pasado, de hecho contar lo que conté es bastante patético en cualquier punto que lo pongas. Ella al parecer entendió lo que quise decir con esa breve descripción de mi vida y simplemente con un "Oh" basto.

Luego de haber lavado los platos iba a proceder a secarlos y guardarlos pero para mi sorpresa Twilight con su magia levito algunos platos y procedió a secarlos y guardarlos, ver como ella así de simple sin mover ni un dedo o en su caso pata podía hacer todo tan simple con su magia.

Luego de que todos los platos estuvieron secos y guardados en sus lugares le agradeci por su ayuda.

"Gracias Twi"

"No es nada Marcus es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu hospitalidad".- Dijo con una tierna voz.

Más tarde pase las últimas horas en un cuestionario que podría decir casi infinito, Twi me lleno con muchas preguntas que nunca pensé que en un cerebro se podría formular en una velocidad impresionante. Sus preguntas mayormente se basaron en cómo estaba dividido mi mundo o de qué forma era el planeta lo cual yo creo que era una respuesta obvia, también le hable sobre la política que tiene nuestro mundo, también la posibilidad de viajar al espacio y también sobre los gobernantes de cada nación y países. Ahora lo difícil fue responderle sobre la parte científica y matemática, pregunto si nuestros mundos tenían las mismas similitudes matemáticas, yo la verdad no sabía cómo responderle eso no tenía un conocimiento avanzado sobre eso como para responder con exactitud, ella se frustró un poco en esa parte ya que ella quería conocer todo absolutamente todo pero con una simple visita a internet quizás podría aclararle esa pequeñas dudas. Ella era mucho mas inteligente de lo que esperaba su mente era un barril sin fondo, cada detalle me preguntaba y bueno no soy tampoco un atlas o enciclopedia viviente para responder a todo, pero hacia lo que podía y para ella era más que suficiente, además también me sorprendió que todo el cuestionario que mi iso fue anotado y redactado en las hojas y cuaderno que le preste hasta tal punto en que la tinta del lapicero se había acabado, fácilmente ella iso de mis respuestas un libro introductorio de mi especie.

Luego de haber respondido casi mas de cien preguntas, tomamos un descanso mientras ella seguía anotando todo.

"Vaya Marcus estos hallazgos le encantaran a la princesa saber sobre esto".- Dijo con sonriendo mientras terminaba de anotar y redactar todo lo que dije y hable.

Yo simplemente sonreí y salí de la cocina para ir un a ver Tv un rato en la sala. Me senté en el sofá y encendí la tele, para mi sorpresa vi a Twi a mi lado sentada también el sofá con una expresión de curiosidad.

"Oooh, que eso Marcus, una especie de espejo?".- Dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

"jeje, no Twi es una TV un aparato que transmite imágenes por una señal que se llama "cable", lo cual se basa o divide en canales, que nos informa sobre lo que pasa en el mundo y además también transmite entretenimiento visual como shows y películas".- Explique lo cual dejo confundida a Twilight.

"Ah, ven te mostrare".- Dije levantándome del sofá siendo seguido por ella, mientras nos ubicamos atrás de la TV, me agache y lo incline a la izquierda para mostrarle a Twi a lo que me refería.

Agarre el cable de televisión y le mostré a lo que me refería.

"Ves este pequeño cable?"

Ella asiente.

"Bueno esto lo que permite poder ver las imágenes que ves que se transmiten en la pantalla de la TV"

Oh, y solo con eso puede funcionar el aparato?"

"No en realidad este aparato y todo artefacto electrónico funcionan a base de electricidad, sin eso no pueden funcionar por más que tengas otras cosas conectadas"

Ella levanto una ceja en confusión.

"Ah que te refieres con conectar otras cosas?"

"Bueno conectar otros aparatos, como un Bluray o DVD, un Play Station, conectarse a internet y demás cosas"

Creo que la deje aun mas confundida de lo normal.

"Y que son esas cosas?"

"Bueno son aparatos de entretenimiento, como este".- Le dije mostrando lo que estaba al lado izquierdo de la TV en una posición vertical, mi Ps3.

"y que es eso?"

"Es como te mencione una Play Station, es una consola que reproduce videojuegos a base de un disco".- Ella parecía estar sin comprender nada de lo que dije. "Veras Twi este aparato es un centro de entretenimiento que se basa en insertar un simple disco como este".- Dije sacando uno de mis pocos juegos que tenia, abrí el estuche y le mostré el disco. "Ves esto es un disco"

"Oooh, puedo ver?".- dijo iluminando su rostro de curiosidad total.

"Claro Twi adelante".- Twi empezó con su magia a levitar mi disco mientras lo empezó a analizar cada aspecto de él.

Ella parecía estar en un paraíso de conocimientos cada cosa que le enseñaba ella reflejaba tanta emoción, ella por la forma en que actúa es bien inocente, una inocencia como el que todo niño o persona sobreprotegida tiene, y me alegra que tenga un corazón así, odiaría ver que mi especie si descubre de su existencia la arruinaran y le quitaran esta bella inocencia.

"Wow, Marcus siempre estas impresionándome".- Dijo la unicornio riéndose ligeramente.

Me reí yo también. "jeje, igual tu Twi tu mundo también suena impresionante y incluso maravilloso"

Twi se rio nuevamente, yo después de un rato la deje viendo la tele, bueno obviamente le enseñe como usarlo, fui un rato nuevamente a la cocina para ordenar un poco la comida guardada en el refrigerador y mientras tanto me fije en la hora eran casi las 2 de la tarde, normalmente a esta hora es cuando voy un rato a realizar las compras de la semana, comida, bebidas, etc.

Pero ahora la cosa es diferente no podía salir así como así, no podría dejar a Twilight sola en la casa, que pasa si algún vecino se asoma por la ventana y la ve, bueno no es que alguien alguna vez lo allá echo, mi casa es tan pequeña que puedo darme cuenta siempre que ocurre, pero con respecto a Twilight no se qué hacer o quizás... tal vez le podría acompañarme, "pero cómo?" si alguien la ve, Dios quien sabe que podría pasar, obviamente la gente se volvería loca y que tal vez llamen a la policía o al ejercito y se la llevarían con los científicos... "Mierda que horror pensar en eso". Pero quizás si la mantengo en el auto todo el tiempo... eso es, en mi auto nadie la vería, bueno eso espero.

Volví a la sala mientras Twilight miraba intrigada el canal de noticias, no me fije que era pero que estaban hablando sobre la economía, pero parece que Twilight le encantaba.

"Oye Twi me preguntaba...".- Fui interrumpido por ella inmediatamente.

"Marcus no sabía que su economía se basaba en el algo llamado el dólar y algo como eurrus"

Me reí por su mala pronunciación. "jeje es euros, es una moneda extranjera que tiene un gran valor aquí"

"Oh, y el dólar?"

"Tiene un valor grande aquí también pero no tanto como el euro aunque en mi país el dólar es una moneda más conocida y usada habitualmente"

"Oooh"

"En tu mundo usan también dinero?".- Pregunte para conocer si la economía funcionaba también en su mundo.

"Si, pero nosotros usamos una moneda llamad bits"

Me sobe la barbilla eso era un nombre raro para una moneda, luego Twilight volvió en mi tema.

"Y que me ibas a decir Marcus?"

Por un momento tuve lo que se llama "pérdida de memoria de corto plazo", olvide lo que le iba a decir pero luego de unos segundos de pensar y ordenar mi mente.

"Así, la cosa es que tengo que salir un rato a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas".- Dije tratando de hacer como una sorpresa para Twi.

Ella cambio decayó un poco su expresión.

"Eh, tienes que irte?".- Dijo algo decaída.

"Bueno si Twi, pero te gustaría acompañarme, sería algo bueno conocer más a fondo mi mundo supongo.".- Dicho esto su cara de la poni se ilumino a y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"En serio?"

"Por supuesto, bueno claro si tu quieres?"

Ella asintió de inmediato.

"Si si si, por supuesto Marcus".- Dijo aplaudiendo con sus cascos.

"Bien en ese caso, entonces ya vuelvo voy a cambiarme de atuendo".- Dije y subí escaleras arriba a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Solo un par de minutos ya estaba vestido con mi pantalón cotidiano azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, mis zapatillas converse y una chaqueta negra por el frio debido a que estamos en época de invierno. Agarre las llaves del auto y baje escaleras abajo.

"Listo Twi ya estoy listo".- Baje las escaleras en dirección a la sala y vi a una Twilight emocionada y lujuriosa, al parecer estaba emocionada por ver mi mundo fuera de casa.

Fuimos en dirección a la puerta principal de la sala, pero antes de que pudiera darle la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, quería dejar una cosa en claro.

"Twi antes que nada quiero que sepas una cosa"

"si?"

Por favor no dejes que ningún humano que no sea yo te vea Twi ¿entiendes?

Twilight parecía confundida por lo que dije.

"Pero, porque debería esconderme de los humanos, ¿qué tiene de malo que me vieran?"

"Simplemente porque los humanos cuando vemos algo raro o desconocido siempre recurrimos a el miedo o a la locura y bueno no quiero alterar

Ella pareció comprender mis motivos así que asintió en la condición.

"Oh, entiendo, no te preocupes Marcus, nadie me vera además conozco masomenos un hechizo que me hace invisible temporalmente"

Ahora era mi turno de estar confundido.

"En serio?"

Ella no dijo nada y de la nada ella se puso en una posición de concentración, cerro sus ojos y izo brillar su cuerno intensamente.

"Ah Twi que ocurre?".- Dije un poco nervioso, al ver que ella no responde, empezaba a asustarme.

Luego de unos segundos hubo una breve luz segadora que recorrió toda mi sala, lo cual provoco que me cubriera mi rostro, mi mente se lleno de preguntas de que estaba pasando y que estaba pretendiendo hacer Twilight.

Al cabo de unos segundos el flash cegador desapareció, yo baje mis brazos para ver o analizar que estaba pasando pero por desgracia mi visión estaba borrosa, "Oh genial lo que faltaba", al cabo de unos segundos la nitidez recorrió mis iris oculares haciéndome recuperar la visión clara de que... estaba solo?

Estaba todo en su sitio pero ni rastro de Twi, así que pensé quizás iso lo que dijo antes "volverse invisible".

"Ah Twilight, Twi estas aqui?".- Dije un tanto extrañado y confundido a la vez.

"Si Marcus?"

De la nada oí la voz de Twi pero no la veía por ninguna parte, ahora lo importante era encontrarla.

"Twi, d-donde estas".- Dije sacudiendo mis manos para poder localizarla.

"Aquí estoy".- Dijo mientras escuche sus pisadas y de pronto sentí su melena seguido por su cuerno.

Me quede bastante asombrado, podía sentirla pero ella había desaparecido en su totalidad, su invisibilidad ni siquiera era notable a una visión de lo más cerca posible, ella no era ni siquiera transparente, parecía que simplemente desapareció o se desvaneció visualmente.

Mientras veía a la nada cuando en realidad miraba a Twilight, acaricie su melena mientras ella hablo.

"Bueno, y que te parece?".- Pregunto la invisible unicornio mientras yo aun estaba bastante asombrado.

"Bueno Twi, no sé qué decir más que, me dejaste sin palabras"

Ella se rio, de mi comentario, pero aun me cavia una duda de su asombroso hechizo.

"Y dime cuanto tiempo puedes estar así?".- Pregunte.

"Bueno es una hechizo que necesita de magia constante, yo diría que unos minutos ya que es un hechizo bastante difícil".- Ella de pronto dio un fuerte respiro, como si estuviera algo agitada. "Y además de agotador".

"Bueno eso puede funcionar cuando vayamos a la ciudad, será mejor que guardes tus fuerzas".- Dije mientras ella iso brillar su cuerno nuevamente y lentamente ella empezó a hacerse visible nuevamente.

"Si es lo mejor".- Dijo ella terminando de hacerse visible en su totalidad.

Luego caminamos a la puerta principal nuevamente, abrí y gire de la perilla abriendo lentamente de la puerta dejando entrar la luz solar que a la vez era cálida pero también algo cegador. Mire a ambos lados viendo si no había ningún vecino afuera porque sino Twi tendría que recurrir a nuevamente utilizar su hechizo de invisibilidad, para mi suerte y la de ella no había nadie más que a lo lejos un señor dando una caminata por el barrio, será mejor apresurarse antes de que pasara por aquí.

"Todo bien?".- Pregunto la unicornio detrás de mí.

Yo asentí. "Si todo bien, vamos".

Salimos a la calle bajamos las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y fuimos en dirección a la cochera. Mientras pasaba la llave al candado de abajo para abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto Twi estaba admirando el pequeño barrio en el que yo vivía, aunque el entrono era algo descuidado y sobretodo desértico le pareció interesante.

Mientras yo en mi mente aun tenia una incógnita de si todo saldría bien y también de que ella ah sido un gran giro en vida y que esto estaba empezando, pero ahora una cosa mas cruzo sobre mi mente... algo que no pensé en todo este tiempo provoca ahora que me de un leve nudo en la garganta, ella me hablo de su mundo y su parte de su vida ahi, pero...

"Ella piensa volver a Equestria?"

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capitulo, la historia parece estar tomando forma casi sola y ademas por los reviews me eh inspirado, para el quinto capitulo (que la actualizare la prox semana), quisiera que me den sus opiniones de como quieren que fuera.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox capitulo.**

**Saludos =D**


	5. Domingo parte 3 - La ciudad

**Bueno aquí está el cap 5, perdón por la demora y espero que les guste y también cualquier cosa dejen sus reviews, muchas gracias y disfruten.**

**Ah y por ultimo gracias a **Adriana-Valkyrie **por sus críticas constructivas.**

**Sin más disfruten :)...**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Domingo parte 3 - La ciudad.

Mi vida y mentalidad siempre se baso o inculco en la única idea de que solo cumpliera todo lo que Dios manda, "ganar el pan con el sudor de tu frente" y "ser amable con el prójimo", aunque debo decir que eh tratado en su mayoría de ser siempre una buena persona en el pasado, la misma vida me había prácticamente vomitado y rechazado en muchos aspectos. Pero, ahora... creo que Dios o el destino me han guardado algo mucho más grande de lo que pude yo o alguien imaginar.

Hace no más de un día una unicornio de otro mundo, Twilight Sparkle ah llegado a mi vida, debo decir que en las pocas horas que hemos convivido ah sido algo maravilloso y bastante reconfortante para mí, si a alguien se lo contara me tachan de loco o quizás enfermo mental, tal vez lo esté o tal vez no, no lo sé pero ella ah sido bastante reconfortante y amable conmigo que me demostró que quizás los humanos no somos la última frontera entre el bien y el mal, abre a mi mente un mundo de infinidades. Pero aunque y obviamente habrá complicaciones a lo largo de todo esto ya que ella debe mantenerse a cubierto de toda visión humana, a excepción de la mía por supuesto, además en parte ella me ah dado una facilidad ya que ella puede hacer un hechizo que le permite desaparecer absolutamente de visión posible, eso es práctico y además eso significaría que ella podría incluso acompañarme a todo sitio, bueno casi.

Creo que me ilusiono mucho con esa última idea, y en lo profundo de mi mente aun pienso que quizás aun siga dormido en mi cama y que todo esto no es más que un sueño maravilloso, pero mi lógica está siendo vencido por el famoso dicho "ver para creer", y además me preocupa también pensar si es que ella planea volver a su mundo, tal vez si, tal vez no, será mejor no mencionar sobre el tema no quiero acelerar lo inevitable.

Al fin luego de un poco de esfuerzo logre abrir la puerta de mi cochera, quedando al descubierto mi auto que como siempre no lucia del todo bien. El oxido aun en sus años de vida no lo ah afectado ni tocado al auto pero aun tiene suciedad de mas alrededor del todo su estructura metálica. De pronto Twilight como siempre viene a su curiosidad.

"Eso es algún tipo de vehículo?".- Dijo la unicornio morada rompiendo mis pensamientos.

"si, es un auto".- Dije mientras aun me percataba si alguien estaba en la calle, solo seguí viendo a lo lejos a la misma persona dando una caminata por el barrio hacia esta dirección.

"Un quee!?".- Dijo ella.

"Un auto, es un vehículo que usamos para transportarnos los humanos".- Hable mientras aun me percataba de la persona que venía para esta dirección.

Twilight vio que algo me preocupaba, así que se acerco a mí y me miro preocupada también.

"Que ocurre Marcus?"

"No nada Twi solo que estoy preocupado de que alguien fuese a verte, no puedes quedarte tan expuesta".- Mi tono sonó un poco fuerte, creo que puse a Twilight un poco nerviosa.

"Lo sé pero...esto es tan nuevo para mí...".- Dijo ella un poco desconcertada.

Doy un suspiro creo que estoy siendo un poco duro con ella, yo se que ella tiene tanta curiosidad por conocer todo mi mundo pero me preocupa que alguien la vea y... la lleve lejos de mí, Dios espero que eso nunca pase.

"Lo siento Twi, disculpa por subir mi tono"

"Está bien, no te preocupes".- Dijo con una sonriendo nuevamente.

Puse la llave sobre el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrí para que Twilight entre en el auto, ella parecía un poco nerviosa por esto, era obvio para mi verla nerviosa pero aparte parecía algo intrigada por esto.

Ella lentamente subió al asiento del copiloto, luego lentamente cerré la puerta porque si lo cerraba con fuerza como siempre lo hago podría asustarla y no quiero eso. Camine hacia alrededor del auto mientras veía por el parabrisas a Twilight viendo cada detalle del interior de mi auto, incluso puedo ver como toca la vieja radio y creo que intenta encenderlo, me rio mentalmente mientras la veo intentar oprimir uno de los pequeños botones con sus enormes cascos, al abrir la puerta ella de pronto me mira y luego se enfoca nuevamente en la radio.

"Oye, tranquila no lo vayas a romper".- Le digo bromeando.

"Lo siento, pero me parece interesante este dispositivo tan pequeño ¿qué es?".- Dijo volviendo a intentar oprimir los botones.

"Bueno esto es una radio, es un dispositivo que básicamente capta señales satelitales los cuales por medio de estos pequeños parlantes se puede oír esas señales".- Le explique mientras señalaba los parlantes que estaban lado a lado de los las puertas en una pequeña esquina.

"Entonces básicamente es como esa TV que me enseñaste?"

"Exacto solo que este dispositivo, solo transmite audio y no audio visual como la Tv"

"Que interesante, pero podrías enseñarme a encenderlo porque parece que no funciona conmigo".- Dijo insistiendo con casco presionar los botones.

Inmediatamente agarro su casco, para detener su frenesí por intentar encenderlo o quizás un intento destructivo no intencional de mi radio.

"Si sigues así vas a romperlo Twi, mejor déjamelo a mí".- Dije y ella asintió de inmediato, luego oprimí un botón que era más pequeño y más sobresaliente entre todo el aparato con sus letras "on/off" que era obvio para cualquiera que es para encender y apagar, bueno aunque para Twilight era obviamente un misterio.

Ni bien lo oprimí empezó a encender los pequeños números y letras que estaban dibujados en la radio incluso su marca "Pionner" se ilumino de un color blanco y la pequeña pantalla que estaba en un principio oscura se torno azul y empezó a aparecer los números de la estación o emisora ultima en que la había dejado, luego me puse a pensar.

Es curioso, hace mucho que no uso esta radio y la verdad es que las emisoras siempre transmiten canciones de moda o esas juveniles que la verdad siento que no me transmiten algún sentimiento, pero tiene esta radio una ranura para discos lo cual yo fácilmente podía ponerle mi música favorita pero rara vez lo hago ya que normalmente uso mi MP4, además otra cosa también es que esta radio era de mi padre, jeje recuerdo cuando mi papa quería comprarse esta radio por ser marca "Pioneer", cuando yo tenía 13 años siempre decía que era una de las mejores en el mercado, luego tuvo la oportunidad de comprarlo pero el problema es que eran muy caras, pero luego de buscar en internet encontró uno a un muy bajo precio. Paso un par de días el muy feliz de haberlo comprado solo para tenerlo guardado en el empaque ya que él no sabía cómo instalarlo.

Hasta que un día cuando consiguió a alguien que pudiese instalárselo en el auto, se dio con la mala suerte de saber que era "una imitación", recuerdo que mi papa estuvo molesto al saber que lo habían timado por internet, pero bueno la internet jamás es confiable cuando se trata de usar por medio de compra.

"Ah, Marcus todo bien?"

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Twilight. Me sobo ligeramente el rostro saliendo de mi transe mental.

"Si estoy estoy bien porque preguntas?"

"Bueno, porque cuando encendiste la radio te quedaste mirándola por un rato con un rostro preocupado, que ocurre?".- Dijo Twilight mirándome con ojos de preocupación.

"Oh no es nada Twi en serio solo que hace mucho que no uso esta radio y bueno, volverlo a usar me recordó algo"

Ella me miro curiosa.

"Puedo saber que te hizo recordar?".- Pregunto Twilight.

Pensé por un momento pero, decidí mejor negarlo.

"Ah, nada solo algo que ocurrió hace mucho"

"No importa, podrías contarme?".- Ella insistió.

No quería contarle sobre mi pasado, hablar sobre eso así solo me haría sentir mal y triste y no quiero que eso suceda, aunque ya eh estado así por mucho... bueno excepto cuando ella llego.

"No me siento muy cómodo al hablar sobre eso Twi, en otro momento será, pero por ahora no, de acuerdo?"

Su expresión mostro un poco de decepción y tristeza.

"No confías en mi Marcus?".- Dijo Twilight bajando su tono y triste.

Eso me iso sentirme tan mal, peor que cuando estoy enfermo. Su rostro triste no mostraba señales de querer llorar como en la mañana cuando supo que era omnívoro, pero su tristeza me hacia ver que ella pensaba que no confiaba en ella.

"No Twi, como crees?, si confió en ti es solo que no me gusta hablar sobre eso ahora, eso es todo"

Su expresión me mostro que aun se sentía decepcionada, pero parecía comprender mi situación.

"Está bien, en otro momento será".- Dijo mientras miro por el parabrisas hacia el otro lado.

Me desanime un poco al ver su expresión, no podía hacer más que quizás cambiar de tema para que se lo quitara de la cabeza, decidí que era mejor ponernos en marcha, tal vez en el transcurso del viaje ella se olvide de esto, no quiero ver disgusto por la única persona o en este caso especial una "Poni", a la que me ah traído una sonrisa en mucho tiempo verla así.

"Bien".- Dije mientras puse la llave y arranque el motor del auto, la vibración iso que Twi su expresion de disgustada cambiara a miedo que izo que ella empezara a temblar de miedo y acurrucarse en el asiento del copiloto.

"Q-que ocurre?, Marcus que sucede?".- Dijo con miedo.

Bueno no pensé que su expresión cambiara tan fácilmente, jeje creo que tuve suerte.

"No ocurre nada Twi solo es el motor del auto, eso ocurre cuando el auto se enciende"

"P-pero es asi todo el tiempo?".- Pregunto temblando ligeramente en el asiento del copiloto.

"Pues, si en todo los autos es así, eso demuestra que esta encendido".- Mientras bajaba el freno de mano.

Ella le pareció extraño, era obvio que en su mundo esto sería como mostrar un ovni, es irónico nosotros consideramos a gente del espacio extraterrestres pero al parecer para Twilight yo y mi especie es la extraterrestre.

"Bueno pongámonos en marcha".- Dije pisando el pedal de aceleración y el auto comenzó a moverse lo cual Twi, exclamo de sorpresa.

"Entonces este vehículo se mueve por si solo?".- Pregunto la unicornio.

"Obviamente que si, pensé que lo sabías"

"Bueno supuse eso, pero como se hace para moverse solo?"

Quien diría que el disgusto de ella de hace un rato se le pasaría tan rápido, bueno cuando estás en un mundo alienígena como en su caso y eres una afán por el conocimiento, es obvio que cualquier disgusto se te va, bueno tal vez en su mentalidad sea así.

"Tiene un motor dentro en la cajuela del frente donde hace funcionar al auto, son bastantes componentes que hacen funcionar este auto pero lo principal es el motor".- Dije mientras comenzamos a salir del la cochera y salimos a la carretera.

salimos de mi barrio y luego pasamos por un pequeño campo que rodeaba mi barrio y otros a lo lejos, el viaje estuvo silencioso bueno un poco a por causa de el sonido de la radio, supongo que aun Twi se siente un poco ofendida por lo de hace un rato.

Luego de un rato de un incomodo silencio, se me ocurrió apagar la radio, no soportaba escuchar quejas políticas y de problemas económicos, ya que es lo que siempre la gente dice y queja todo el tiempo.

"Porque lo apagas?".- Dijo Twilight un poco confundida.

Tal parece que ella estaba escuchando y yo groseramente lo apago sin siquiera preguntarle si le parecía bien, "mierda"

"Lo siento, solo que sentí que no fue un buen momento".- Dije un poco triste.

Eso solo provoco que Twi se preocupara por mí y solo me dejo en un incomodo silencio nuevamente, pero no ise caso, me sentía mal como para decir algo.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo Twilight no me guardo silencio, pero después de lo de hace rato me sentí culpable y a la vez algo deprimido, no es justo guardarme mi pasado para mí mismo, ya eh estado así por años, debo cambiar o me volveré loco.

Paso no más de una hora de viaje por la autopista hasta que entramos en la ciudad "la jungla de asfalto" un mundo en lo cual no encajaba y además me desagradaba, aunque ahora que tengo compañía ya no se siente tan torturador pasar sobre la ciudad que siempre visitaba, luego me fije en Twilight que solo miraba por el parabrisas el entorno de asfalto.

El entorno a veces me provocaba cólera y a veces solo me hartaba ya que era lo común, autos y tráficos por todas partes, gente caminando con prisa y otros solo estaban con sus celulares en el facebook, básicamente esto adornaba la ciudad y creo que a la mayoría del mundo.

Twilight solo veía los edificios y rascacielos, me hacía que en su mundo quizás sus casa o lo que sea no eran de asfalto y quizás ni de las mismas apariencias o estructuras, bueno que se yo.

Pasamos por un intenso tráfico que aun siendo Domingo igual siempre el trafico no se hace falta, tengo planeado llevarla al centro para que conozca las tiendas y esas cosas, además de lo que a mí me gusta.

De pronto me detuve cuando un semáforo marco rojo y pareció despertarle la curiosidad a mi pasajera.

"Porque te detienes?".- Pregunto Twi.

"Pues eso que ves es un semáforo, siempre que marca la luz roja uno debe detenerse y cuando marca verde uno…".- Dije mientras apuntaba con un dedo aquel semáforo de la esquina mientras que las personas pasaban por la autopista.

"Avanza?".- Respondió rápidamente.

Me sorprendí un poco.

"Como sabes?"

"Me pareció un poco obvio".- Dijo dando una breve risa y volviendo a mirar por el parabrisas

Sonreí ligeramente, una vez más ella me demostró lo inteligente que es.

"Y a donde vamos?".- Pregunto curiosa Twilight.

"Vamos a ir al centro, quisiera que conozcas los lugares por donde acostumbro estar cuando no estoy en casa".- Dije mientras el semáforo se puso en verde y continuamos nuestro camino.

"Si me encantaría".- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Despues de un rato llegamos a nuestro destino y me dirigi a la entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo.

Entramos en el túnel, hubo poca iluminación como es de costumbre y para nuestra suerte había poco autos estacionados así que no era necesario bajar de nivel como yo siempre acostumbraba hacer, era extraño siempre veía este lugar lleno y abarrotado que siempre tuve que descender como mínimo de los cuatro niveles subterráneos unos tres, jeje bueno este centro es el único sobre todo a lo largo de esta ciudad.

Ahora me extraña que Twi no me haya estado inundando con preguntas sobre esto, pero quizás por lo de "ah olvídalo", Dios ella es la única con la que eh podido conversar, reír y sobre todo sonreír cosa que no hacía en mucho tiempo.

Detuve el auto una vez estacionado, baje del auto, luego me dirigí al auto del copiloto y la abrí para que Twi bajara, ella se saco el cinturón o más bien yo se la quite y bajo conmigo.

Twi ojeo un poco más el auto al parecer por primera vez noto su mal aspecto.

"Marcus, tu auto necesita limpieza".- Dije recorriendo con su vista toda la carcasa sucia de mi auto.

"Bueno que te digo, no eh tenido tiempo para, ya sabes…limpiarla".- Respondí, no le eh dado limpieza desde bueno, ya saben…

"Bien, pero tienes que hacerlo alguna vez, yo te puedo ayudar".- Dijo nuevamente sonriéndome.

"Jeje, en serio?"

"Por supuesto Marcus para mi será un placer ayudarte"

Wow, que gran amiga es, mi corazón se alegra nuevamente.

Ahora nos pusimos en marcha hacia las escaleras, no tuve ánimo para el ascensor además siempre preferí caminar ya que los ascensores me ponen nervioso, no sé porque la verdad pero así era, los ascensores pueden poner a alguien nervioso, sobre todo si es alguien a quien le tiene miedo a las alturas, bueno, como yo.

En las escaleras a subimos solamente las de entrada, luego de eso llegábamos a una doble puerta de cristal donde en sus manubrios decía estampado "empuje", eso es tradicional en todo sitio publico poner estampas en las puertas para indicar que hacer, aunque a todos les parezca obvio que solamente debas empujar, pero obviamente cualquier empresa se toma sus precauciones.

Antes de cruzar la dicha puerta le dije a Twilight que usara su hechizo de invisibilidad para evitar que alguien la viera, ella me asintió y iso brillar su cuerno, esperaba el flash segador de hace rato pero me sorprendí al ver que ella solamente se desvaneció, no ocurrió más que ella solo se desvaneciera, me pareció extraño que ella no me flasheara con su hechizo.

"Que extraño"

"Que cosa?".- Respondió Twilight invisible.

"Que no ocurrió ningún flash o luz segadora como cuando hiciste tu hechizo por primera vez".- Respondí confundido.

No pude ver su expresión pero por los murmullos que hizo pude deducir que estaba pensando.

"Mmm, no lo sé Marcus ahora que lo pienso para mí también se me hace extraño eso".- Respondió la unicornio invisible.

"Bueno creo que no debe de ser de mucha importancia, ven vamos".- Dije mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal y entramos en la plaza.

"Ahora Twi, pase lo que pase no te separes de mi está bien?".- Dije para recordarle que no se me pierda porque si eso ocurre, será mejor que no piense en eso.

"Claro no te preocupes, tu solo guíame y yo te sigo".- Respondió muy obediente Twilight.

Sonreí a eso, no pude evitarlo.

Y bueno así comencé como dándole un tour por el lugar aunque sea grande tuvimos tiempo, aunque fue algo incomodo ya que al ser invisible no podía fijar su mirada así que solo hable mirando hacia adelante mientras caminábamos, le mostré las tiendas de víveres, electrónica, la de gamers donde siempre ojeo al salir de mi trabajo, incluso le mostré la de comics lo cual no era muy fan a eso, pero a ella le parecía interesante, incluso elogio a mi especie por tener "mucha imaginación". Me reí por ese comentario, si algo de imaginación nos referimos, ella es prueba viviente que quizás todo lo que imaginamos puede ser real, quiero decir ella es una poni unicornio el sueño de toda niña o incluso niño pequeño, cualquiera diría que terminaría en manos de ellos. Pero, termino conmigo aunque nunca desee un poni, yo solo deseaba jugar en mi play y en la computadora de niño, pero ahora la vida misma me hace ver que jamás es imposible, a la vez siento una ironía también ya que de niño aborrecía a todo lo relacionado con ponis y pegasos, pero ahora con Twilight, pues creo que remedir de mis pensamientos, es mas ella me a hecho sentir alivio y alegría en menos de un día que lo que un Playstation 3 y una PC promedio con juegos y mi afamado StarCraft 2 podría darme en incluso 100 años.

Luego de un par de horas de caminar y reírnos un rato, aunque me cabe mencionar que mucha gente me echo el ojo y solo me dieron por raro, bueno es que no saben que converso con una poni que está en un hechizo de invisibilidad, incluso un grupo de chicas que parecían de mi edad pasaron por mi lado y solo se burlaron de mi y las oí murmurar "perdedor" "loser". Dios palabras que me han herido en el alma a lo largo de mi vida, y que me persiguen a veces en mis pensamientos. Yo me sentí un avergonzado por lo último, pero para mi suerte sentí un suave casco pasar por mi espalda.

"Estas bien?".- Dijo preocupada.

"Si Twi no te preocupes".- Dije fingiendo una sonrisa falsa.

"Tu especie parece no tener mucha amistad unos con otros".- Dijo Twi un poco triste y disgustada.

"Bueno es porque no la hay Twi, de hecho nunca la hubo".- Dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas al lado de la fuente que estaba en medio de la plaza.

Twi pareció sentarse a mi lado ya que la oí hablarme hacia el otro lado.

"Y porque nunca la hubo?"

"Pues como te mencione antes, los humanos somos más de buscar solo beneficio personal y además somos ambiciosos y codiciosos, incluso cómo pudiste ver a esas chicas humanas, pues quien para ellos sean desconocidos o son diferentes solo se burlan y humillan, y eso ocurre mayormente mas en las escuelas eso se llama Bulling, además en las calles matan, se drogan, violan y bueno muchas otras cosas".- Explique no mencionando más cosas horribles, no quería llenar su mente con cosas abominables. De pronto sentí una pequeña lagrima brotar de mi ojo.

Twi no respondió, pero era obvio que quizás se sienta tan disgustada y triste como yo.

"Qué horror, no entiendo como alguien puede ser capaz de todo Marcus".- Dijo Twilight.

"Es así nuestra naturaleza, es parte de nuestra vida"

"P-pero tu no eres así Marcus"

"Yo no obviamente porque no quiero ser como los demás".- Respondí. "Yo tengo meta de hacer daño Twi, jamás lo eh tenido". No pude evitar brotar nuevamente una lagrima de mi ojo. "Pero tampoco sé si soy distinto porque la verdad nunca hice algo en mi vida que pudiese probarlo"

Sentí un pésame en mi interior, me sentí ahora si verdaderamente triste no me importaba si la gente me viera llorar igual a nadie le importa.

De pronto Twilight paso uno de sus cascos suavemente limpiando mis lagrimas, y luego apoyo su pata sobre mi espalda.

"Tú eres una buena persona Marcus".- Dijo tratando de consolarme.

"Tú crees?".- Pregunte en voz baja.

"Si lo eres, nunca lo dudes, eres el humano más amable que eh conocido aunque seas el único que eh conocido".- Dijo sonriéndome tiernamente, lo cual me iso explotar mi corazón.

En ese momento tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, sentí ese gran impulso pero ahí si que cruzaría la raya, no solo porque la gente viera la escena y se burlaran sino porque quizás levante sospechas, y no quiero eso.

"Gracias Twi, en serio gracias".- Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

"No me agradezcas, sabes que es cierto"

Luego de eso continuamos nuestro paseo por la plaza, le mostré las tiendas de deportes y tal parece que conoce algunos deportes que jugamos en mi mundo, a excepción de futbol, bueno será una razón para enseñarle a jugar otro día.

Luego de eso nos topamos con una tienda de ropa, tal parece que hoy estrenaban modelos de ropa y no me sorprendió que Twi me detuviera para ojear por ahí. Ella se puso a mirar algunos vestidos y trajes e hombre que estaban en exhibición.

"Wow, esto sin duda le hubiera encantado a Rarity".- Dijo Twilight.

"Quien?".- Pregunte confundido.

"Rarity, es una de mis mejores amigas en Equestria, ella además es una de las mejores costureras y diseñadora en Ponyville".- Explico la unicornio.

"En serio? que extraño"

"Porque lo dices?".- Pregunto Twilight

"Bueno si hay diseñadoras en tu mundo pues es raro que usen ropa sabes, porque obviamente los ponis no usan ropa y además eso sería raro".- Dije mientras volvimos en nuestro camino alrededor de la plaza.

"Si usamos ropa, bueno no comúnmente como ustedes".- Dijo frunciendo el seño.

Yo levante una ceja.

"En serio?"

"Si, lo usamos en casos especiales o eventos que pueda haber, así que básicamente usamos ropa cuando es de suma importancia o también para modelar."

Yo me reí ligeramente.

"Porque la risa".- Pregunto confundida.

"Pues es que no me imagino verte con ropa Twi jeje".- Yo respondí riéndome ligeramente nuevamente.

Antes de que ella me dijera algo, su estomago empezó a gruñir.

Me reí un poco mas y ella compartió el momento cómico.

"Bueno creo que ese es la llamada para el almuerzo".- Respondí con otra breve risa.

"Jeje concuerdo contigo".- Respondió ella.

Saque brevemente de mi bolsillo mi MP4, y marcaba las 4 de la tarde, bueno es notable que ya es un poco tarde, pasamos por la cafetería de la plaza donde hubo bastantes restaurantes de comida rápida, además de en medio una pantalla gigante donde estaban trasmitiendo el canal de deportes, la gente miraba el televisor sobretodo los hombres adultos viendo a la espera de que hubiese algún evento importante como un partido de futbol, etc. Por mi parte a mi también me gustan los deportes pero, soy propenso a agotarme y fatigarme rápido, parece que mis pulmones no están hechos para el deporte y actividades al aire libre.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Twi si quería algo pero, no pude sentir su presencia, parece que la pantalla atrajo bastante su atención que se me fue de mi alcance, me desespere y empecé a buscarla, ¿pero cómo voy a encontrar a una unicornio invisible?, obviamente podría encontrarla con solo tocarla pero hay tanta gente ahora que se me hace pensar ¿y si alguien más llegase a toparse con ella?, ¿y si por casualidad se estrella con alguna persona?, mucha gente no presta a veces ni atención al toparse con otras personas pero no quería correr ese riesgo, "tengo que encontrarla".

"Twi, Twi. TWILIGHT!".- Empiezo a gritar para ver si había respuesta.

Entre toda la multitud no podría escuchar a Twi, "ah mierda" exclame mientras comencé a buscar por todas partes haciendo como si tocara al aire extendiendo mis brazos hacia abajo y empezando a buscarla, prácticamente hacia lo que un ciego sin su bastón haría. La gente me miraba de forma extraña y además de eso algunos incluso los veía murmurarse entre ellos y reírse, es obvio que me veía ridículo al hacer tal escena, pero no me importa solo quiero encontrar a Twi antes de que se meta en problemas.

Busque incluso en el inmenso televisor de la cafetería y sin rastro de Twi.

"TWILIGHT!, TWI!".- Grite pero solo obtuve la respuesta de un señor al cual parecía irritado con mis gritos.

"Cierra la boca mocoso!".- Grito un señor sentado con otros dos tipos en las mesas de la cafetería.

Ese momento fue incomodo, pero lo ignore rápidamente, solo quiero encontrar a Twi. Fui pasando por algunas mesas vacías buscando o incluso notar su presencia pero, parecía ser inútil, "ella se me ah perdido".

Luego de casi veinte minutos de búsqueda y de dar gritos, prácticamente para el punto de vista de la gente hacia el aire muchos comenzaban a irritarse y empezaban a pensar que era yo un loco mental.

"TWILIGHT!, TWILIGHT!".- Seguía yo insistiendo pero sin obtener respuesta y al parecer irritando a la gente aun mas con mis gritos.

"Seguridad por favor ese joven de aquí incomoda a la gente".- Decía una señora a unos hombres con chaleco.

Los hombres se me acercaron.

"Señor por favor esta incomodando a muchos aquí con sus gritos".- Dijo con una voz algo intimidante.

"L-lo siento, es solo que estoy buscando a alguien".- Respondí nervioso debido a su voz y por sus expresiones que reflejaban cólera. Quizás así sean sus expresiones, pero era algo atemorizante.

"A estado gritando un nombre desde hace un buen rato, podríamos ayudarlo a encontrar a esa persona si gusta".- Respondió con una voz un poco más tranquila al saber mi situación.

"N-no es necesario, yo puedo solo".- Dije por obvias razones.

"Como quiera pero deje de estar gritando por favor".- Dijo con voz severa.

"S-si lo siento, ya no lo hare".- Dije mientras ellos comenzaron a retirarse.

"Bien".- Dijo mientras se retiraban de mi presencia.

Primera vez en mi vida que causo incomodidad publica, es bastante incomodo y vergonzoso la verdad.

Salí de la cafetería, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente del miedo, Twi está en alguna parte de este edificio perdida, buscándome y yo no podía encontrarla debido a su hechizo de invisibilidad.

Me puse a caminar velozmente, y empezar a ojear si hay algún rastro de ella, pero todo era inútil solo había personas y más personas venir bloqueando la vista y mis posibilidades de poder encontrarla y aumentado las posibilidades de que alguien la encuentre y luego..."no, basta no pienses eso, la encontraré".- Me dije mientras empecé a recorrer todo el lugar, pero fue inútil era imposible que la encontrara en ese estado de invisibilidad. Mi impotencia de no poder encontrarla empezó a darme un nudo en la garganta con ganas de llorar, "la eh perdido y no tengo forma de encontrarla, Mierda!"

Salí de la plaza y estuve en el centro donde estaba cerca del estacionamiento, busque aquí también pero, nada ni el sonido de sus cascos se podía oír, aunque con tantas personas aquí era obvio que no podría oírlo.

Me sentí destrozado quizás no vuelva a verla, ella no conoce la forma de volver a casa así que, creo que la perdí para siempre, alguien la encontrara y después será el fin, algo malo le pasar o no sé, pero soy imbécil por no estar más atento y tenerla conmigo cerca para evitar esta experiencia.

De pronto de la nada oí una alarma, ya que como estaba cerca del estacionamiento pude llegar a oír una alarma de auto y que inmediatamente la reconocí como mía, alguien iso sonar la alarma de mi auto.

Con suma rapidez fui bajando las breves escaleras y llegue al estacionamiento donde al frente de mi auto vi, v-vi a Twilight visible esta vez debajo de mi auto y al parecer llorando.

Mi corazón volvió a la vida y a tranquilizarse, la encontré después de toda una hora haber pensado que la había perdido y que nunca la volvería a ver estaba ahí ella, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Mire para todos los lados pero no había nadie, el estacionamiento era sin duda un desierto de gente. Entonces me acerque al auto y me apoye en el suelo para mirarnos cara a cara Twilight y yo.

"M-Marcus?".- Dijo Twi con una voz quebrada, lo cual me hacia llorar por dentro.

"Twi, me alegro encontrarte, pensé que te había perdido".- Dije triste y aliviado de estar aquí con ella.

La ayudo a salir de ahí y luego los dos de pie ella aparto la mirada de mi

"Y-yo lo s-siento".- Dijo Twilight.

Su respuesta me confundió "Porque te disculpas, soy yo el que debería disculparse por no haberte vigilado bien"

"Y-yo me aleje un rato de ti para ver ese inmenso artefacto luminoso, porque quería verlo de más de cerca"

"Te refieres a la Tv de la cafetería?".- Pregunte.

"Si ese, pero cuando quería volver contigo choque accidentalmente con un humano, que izo que me asustara y hullera de ahí, pero no me fije que había salido de la cafetería y había mucha gente y no te ubicaba, escuche que gritabas mi nombre pero no podía responderte porque sino los humanos se darían cuenta y tú me dijiste que pase lo que pase haría lo que fuera por que nadie se diera cuenta de mi asi que solo volví aquí y te espere, espere por mucho tiempo...".- Dijo mientras botaba lagrimas y sollozando.

"Yo-yo lo siento Marcus, perdóname"

Mi corazón no lo aguanto más así que me pongo de rodillas y la abrazo, rodee mis dos brazos alrededor de su lomo y melena.

Olvídalo Twi, No importa lo único importante es que estas aquí y estas bien, solo eso me importa".- Dije tratando de consolarla.

Ella se sentó en sus patas trasera y luego con la delanteras me devolvió estrechamente el abraso.

L-lo siento tanto Marcus, perdón

Note disculpes Twi, solo estoy feliz de que estés bien.

"G-gracias, Marcus".- Dijo ella mientras apoyo su rostro sobre el mío.

Acaricie su melena y su suave pelaje, no había tenido un susto así en mi vida y ahora mi amiga poni esta aquí a salvo, Dios desearía no soltarla nunca, están cálida tan frágil y... tan hermosa.

Luego del abrazo, nos reímos un rato por lo que le conté que ocurrió cuando estaba como loco gritando su nombre en la cafetería, ella se rio conmigo pero aun seguía arrepintiéndose por lo sucedido.

Luego de eso subimos a mi auto, yo creo que ya ah sido suficiente, mas me vale irnos a casa y cenar ya que eran las seis de la tarde "wow el tiempo a volado".

Ayude a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad a Twi, y luego de eso arranque el auto, salimos del estacionamiento y me puse rumbo a casa, pensé por un momento que ella quería conocer mas pero Twi parecía no querer tener otra experiencia, así que supongo que está de acuerdo con volver a casa además creo que ya tiene ya masomenos una perspectiva de mi mundo, no creo que haya necesidad de estar así todo el tiempo, eso quiere decir que adiós a la idea de querer llevarla conmigo siempre, no quiero que esto ocurra otra vez, esos minutos de miedo porque alguien supiera de su existencia fueron dolorosos para mi así que no quiero tener otra aventura así.

Twi aun parecía algo decaída por lo ocurrido así que se me ocurrió una idea, puse en la lectora de disco de la radio un CD donde tenía yo un par de canciones almacenadas.

Twi me miro con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

Le di reproducción y empezó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas de toda la vida "Fireflies" de Owl city.

La canción comenzó y pareció intrigar a Twilight, yo por mi parte para animar un poco las cosas me dispuse a cantar un poco, aunque siempre lo hacía yo solo esta vez quise hacer una excepción por mi amiga.

_"__You would not believe your eyes__  
__If ten million fireflies__  
__Lit up the world as I fell asleep__  
__Cause they fill the open air__  
__And leave teardrops everywhere__  
__You'd think me rude, but I__  
__Would just stand and stare"_

Twilight parecía ya cambiar su expresión decaída por una sonrisa aunque no se si entienda el ingles ya que no se si ese idioma exista en su mundo pero la canción era tranquila y sobretodo relajante para cualquiera que lo escuche y eso fue una buena medicina para un momento triste, mientras estábamos en camino yo seguí cantando al compas de la canción.

_"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs__  
__From ten thousand lightening bugs__  
__As they tried to teach me how to dance.__  
__A foxtrot above my head,__  
__A sock-hop beneath my bed,__  
__The disco ball is just hanging by a thread"_

El camino parecía tranquilo, parece que seguía al compas de la canción y además estaba empezando a anochecer y las estrellas se empezaban a hacer visible en el cielo y la luna dando su preciosa aparición.

_"I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly.__  
__It's hard to say that I'd__  
__Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,__  
__Cause everything is never as it seems"_

_"Leave my door open just a crack.__  
__(Please take me away from here.)__  
__Cause I feel like such an insomniac.__  
__(Please take me away from here.)__  
__Why do I tire of counting sheep?__  
__(Please take me away from here.)__  
__When I'm far too tired to fall asleep__  
__To ten million fireflies.__  
__I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes__  
__I got misty eyes as they said farewell.__  
__But I'll know where several are__  
__If my dreams get real bizarre__  
__Cause I saved a few,__  
__And I keep them in a jar"_

Los postes iluminan las calles llegando ya el anochecer y llegando al coro final, Twilight esta vez se animo a cantar conmigo.

_"I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly.__  
__It's hard to say that I'd__  
__Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,__  
__Cause everything is never as it seems.__  
__(When I fall asleep.)"_

Twilight llego a enternecerme, tenia ella una voz preciosa. Después llega conclusión de la canción y yo canto lentamente.

_"I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly.__  
__It's hard to say that I'd__  
__Rather stay awake when I'm asleep__  
__Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"_

Luego de que termino la canción, me sentí más relajado y más optimista como siempre lo eh sido.

"Wow Marcus cantas muy bien" .- Twilight me elogio.

"Gracias, pero la que se destaco fuiste tú Twilight, no sabía que fueras una gran cantante"

Ella se ruborizo ligeramente.

"Bueno, eh cantado un par de veces".- Respondió dando una pequeña risita.

Me sorprende que aparte de ser bastante inteligente además ahora también tiene voz de cantante profesional, sin duda Twilight es especial y llena de sorpresas.

Salimos de la ciudad y nuevamente entramos por los pequeños campos que rodean mi barrio y esta vez tome una diferente ruta pasando por un bonito parque que siempre tenía una bonita vista cuando era de noche ya que tenía unas decoraciones en sus árboles con luces navideñas que te hacía pensar que siempre era navidad.

"Vaya, que hermoso se ve esto Marcus"

"Si, siempre en las noches iluminan este pequeño parque, en la última navidad los decoraron así y bueno esta así desde siempre"

"Navidad?".- Pregunto Twilight.

"Si navidad, acaso no lo celebran en Equestria?"

"Pues, no en nuestro mundo celebramos La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, donde celebramos la fundación de Equestria, pero nuestras decoración por la festividad son similares a los de este parque".- Respondió Twilight.

Bueno creo que sus festividades tendrá distinto nombres y al parecer ocasiones de celebración distintas, cada vez más me intriga su mundo.

Luego de esto llegamos sin más demora a casa, es increíble que ni hallamos almorzado por aquel accidente, y ni siquiera pude hacer las compras que tenía planeado, bueno cuando pierdes a una poni unicornio de otro mundo es obvio que uno se pondría nervioso y se olvidara las cosas, además fue un poco traumático para mí, aunque no importa las compras las hare mañana después del trabajo.

Miro mi MP4 nuevamente y wow eran ya casi las ocho de la noche.

Bajamos del auto ya una vez que lo estacione en la cochera

Y bueno Twi que te pareció todo esto hasta el momento?

Fue interesante, excepto por la parte en que me separe de ti jeje

jeje, si tienes razón y tranquila ya paso

Si es mejor olvidarlo, no hay que torturarnos por lo que ya ah pasado

De pronto su pansa crujió.

"jaja, ahora si necesito comer algo"

"jeje, ok vamos a cenar".- Dije mientras nos dirigimos a entrar a la casa.

Bueno supongo que las cosas pudieron salir mejor, pero aunque eh tenido un gran susto y casi me hago la idea de haberla perdido para siempre, este fue un gran día.

* * *

**Ok, espero que le haya gustado y no saben cuánto quise ya poner una canción en este fic, el sexto cap llega la prox semana y nuevamente me disculpo por haber hecho esperar a algunos más de lo necesario.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews y hasta el prox cap... =D**


	6. Destino

Capitulo 6: Destino.

"Hoy fue un gran y largo día, aunque hubo contrapiés además de que casi el mundo sabe de la existencia de una poni de otro mundo o dimensión, bueno fue un gran día. Ahora puedo suspirar de alivio"

Son casi las once y estábamos terminando de cenar, Twilight había disfrutado de un par de manzanas y un pequeña ensalada que prepare, mientras que yo disfrute a medias de un plato de bistec y arroz. Bueno eso del bistec puso nervioso a Twilight pues era obvio su reacción "estoy comiendo carne", ella aun no se acostumbra a que sea omnívoro y la entiendo, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella se acostumbre a mi dieta o también que yo pueda empezar a ser vegetariano, seria mas viable la opción dos.

Luego de la cena Twilight estuvo en la sala dando sus apuntes de todo lo que vio y aprendió hoy en la plaza y en la ciudad, me recordó cuando yo estuve en la escuela realizando mi tarea aunque siempre me daba pereza hacerlo y siempre terminaba por no entregarla a tiempo al profesor.

Yo luego de lavar los platos y guardarlos en el lava bajilla subí un rato para ir al pequeño estudio, cuando Twilight me sorprendió por detrás.

"AH!, Twilight me asustaste".- Exclame poniendo mi mano al pecho, juro que odio que me sorprendan sobretodo en las noches.

"Lo siento, es solo que quería preguntarte si me pudiese dar más de esos extraños papeles blancos para escribir, se me terminaron los que me distes"

"Ah, claro".- Exclame mientras saque de una de los cajones un pequeño lote.

Cuando voltee para entregarle a Twilight, ella estaba viendo por los estantes la masa de libros que mi madre había adquirido a lo largo del tiempo, ella era una gran aficionada a la lectura y siempre que podía se compraba un libro sobre cualquier tema o genero ocurrente.

"No sabía que tenias muchos libros".- Dijo Twilight.

"Bueno mi madre le encantaba prácticamente coleccionar libros y siempre los almacenaba aquí para leerlos y hasta estudiarlos".- Exclame mientras ella seguí ojeando a través de las repisas de libros.

De pronto ella me miro."Puedo coger uno?".- Me dijo con una linda expresión de perrito triste.

Como negarme a esos hermosos ojos purpura. "Claro Twi adelante toma los que quieras".- Respondí con una breve risa.

Ella me dio una gran sonrisa y luego prácticamente se sumergió en los libros, levito unos cinco al mismo tiempo y empezó a ojear rápidamente cada uno, ella empezó con los delgados que eran como decía mi madre "lectura ligera", eran en realidad breves historias, novelas y cuentos.

Twilight leia cada uno al parecer detalle por detalle ya que vi su expresión analista en cada uno aunque la verdad pasaba las paginas rápidamente. Luego de eso ella fue a algunas enciclopedias que también eran de mi madre aunque algunas fueron mías ya que mi madre me las obsequio para que pudiera estudiar cuando estaba en la escuela, yo la verdad solo las use los cinco o cuatro primeros días, ya que después solo las deje aquí para que se empolvaran, esto la verdad decepcionó a mi madre ya que yo no compartía su amor la lectura pero aun así ella siempre quiso impulsarme a leerlos siempre me dijo que era incluso mejor que ver la Tv y las películas lo cual no lo niego ya que aquí te imaginas y pareces vivirlo pero todo esto requiere una gran voluntad para hacerlo ya que normalmente la gente le da pereza leer, a mi la verdad no me gusta la lectura, podría haberme desecho de estos libros, los pudiera haber empeñado o vendido y obtener algo de dinero, pero la verdad sabría que a mi madre le dolería mucho que yo arrojara su mar de conocimientos por la basura.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras yo entre a mi cuarto y deje a Twilight en el estudio, me senté en mi cama y me puse a meditar lo que ahora será mi vida.

"Yo a aquí viviendo con una unicornio de otro mundo o universo, mierda en serio aun no me lo creo".- Me dije con una sonrisa, me parece muy emocionante pensar eso la verdad es que nunca nada emocionante ocurrió en mi vida pero ahora esto compensa todos los momentos en los que deseaba que un milagro ocurriera.

Al menos ahora ya no estoy solo en casa, siempre tendré a Twilight para hacerme compañía y alguien con quien charlar lo cual no eh hecho en mucho tiempo, las cosa es que nadie debe saber de ella, por mi no hay problema, nunca nadie me visita y además nadie ah entrado de visita a mi casa desde que los pocos familiares que tenia se fueron a vivir en otros países de América, la verdad solo hablo con ellos a veces o por teléfono o por la internet. Así en conclusión creo que todo saldrá bien, sobre todo ahora con Twilight.

Paso alrededor de media hora en el que estuve sentado en mi cama la verdad que solo lo sentí un par de minutos ya que siempre el tiempo vuela cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos, Twilight había vuelto con un libro de historia y para coincidencia era mío cuando estaba en la secundaria, y parecía muy feliz.

"Marcus esto es muy interesante eh comprendido mucho sobre la anatomía humana que es bastante fascinante su estructura tan similar a la nuestra en ciertos aspectos también de que su mundo es un poco más grande que Equestria a gran escala, además de como su cultura y ciencia ah evolucionado".- Dijo mientras se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

Wow, en serio todo eso has aprendido en tan solo unos minutos?

Si, y aun me falta mucho por aprender sin embargo.

Me reí ante lo último. "Mas por aprender?, Twi todo lo que mencionaste yo o cualquier humano promedio demoraría años en aprender, bueno a excepción de lo de Equestria jeje"

"Bueno creo que por ahora tendré mucho para estudiar... bueno hasta que pueda encontrar la manera de volver".- Dijo lo ultimo con un tono algo entristecedor.

Piensas volver? .- Pregunte esperando un no pero por otra parte un si.

"Si, pero... no sé como".- Me dijo un poco decaída.

"Y no puedes intentar el hechizo que utilizaste al principio?".- Pregunte esperando una respuesta negativa.

"L-lo intente".- Tartamudeo Twi.

Estuve confundido.

"Cuando, cuando lo intentaste?"

"Anoche cuando tú estabas dormido, intente mi hechizo pero resulto dejarme en el mismo lugar donde aparecí por primera vez, en tu sala".- Respondió triste Twilight.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar, "mierda lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar esto", eh tenido uno de mis mejores días pero ahora esto lo estropea. Sabía que ella pensaba en volver pero no tan pronto, no quiero que se vaya pero tampoco quiero contenerla aquí contra su voluntad.

Suspiro y acaricio su melena.

"Tranquila Twi, eres muy inteligente y encontraras la forma".- Le digo mientras peino con mis dedos sus suaves cabellos.

Ella sonríe ligeramente.

"Tú crees Marcus?".- Dijo en voz baja.

"Si Twi, creo plenamente en ti".- Le sonreí y después de ello solo me dispuse a acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella se ruborizo ligeramente pero igual lo note por su tono de piel.

"Gracias Marcus, eres tan amable conmigo que la verdad no sé como agradecértelo".- Dijo disfrutando de mi caricia.

"No es nada Twi, en serio es un placer ayudarte".- Le dije con una sonrisa."Además puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras"

Ella esta vez me abrazo ligeramente con sus patas.

"Muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo Marcus te lo agradezco mucho"

Yo solo me reí mientras mi corazón latía de alegría, tal vez ahora mi peor temor sea bastante anticipado pero pase lo que pase voy a disfrutar mucho el tiempo en que Twi este conmigo.

Paso un rato mientras Twi seguía en su lectura hasta que dio un pequeño bostezo.

"Cansada?".- Pregunte.

"Si, un poco"

Twilight se echo en mi cama y continuo con leer mi viejo libro de historia, yo me recosté a su lado y me puse a ojear con ella, al cabo de un momento ella empezaba a dormirse, cerro lentamente sus ojos y antes de que el libro cayera sobre ella yo lentamente deslizo el libro de sus cascos y lo dejó en la mesa de noche, luego cubro a Twilight con una manta.

"Buenas noches".- Dijo y finalmente Twilight cae dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenas noche Twi, descansa".- Le digo mientras acaricio nuevamente su suave melena.

Me quedo mirándola por un buen rato y sin importarme el tiempo que me tome mirarla.

Ahora creo que son la una de la mañana y siento un ligero cansancio pero aun no quiero irme a dormir aunque tenga que ir a trabajar en unas horas mierda odio eso planeo pasar mucho tiempo con Twi pero el trabajo me va a mantener alejado de ella casi todo el tiempo yo podría faltar pero después habría graves consecuencias al respecto así que no mas a sobreponerme, solo espero que Twi no se sienta sola aquí mientras yo esté en mi maldito trabajo.

Ahora no quiero tortúrame con eso solo quiero mirar a mi Twi, pero el cansancio se hace cada vez más intenso y mis parpados empiezan a cerrarse, me resisto a caer dormido pero no puedo aguantarlo más y solo caigo ante la oscuridad de mis parpados.

Ahora todo es oscuro para mí, no está mi casa ni Twilight, nada salvo la oscuridad, me concentro en mis pensamientos de lo que hare mañana para salir lo más pronto del trabajo y encima también las cosas que podría hacer con Twi, esa parte para mi tiene una infinidad de alternativas me emociona pensar en ello, podría enseñarle a jugar en mi Play Station, jugar mi juego favorito Starcraft 2, podríamos ir al cine también claro que ella siendo invisible aunque ese problema sea lo de menos, muchas cosas podemos hacer lo cual me provoca sonreír de emoción.

De pronto mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido... el ruido de mi despertador, abro los ojos lentamente y me siento irritado por ello, la verdad que me siento irritado me molesta escuchar ese ruido por las mañanas.

Supongo que Twi se habrá despertado y también se sentirá irritada o quizás asustada por el repentino ruido interrumpir nuestro momento de silencio y tranquilidad.

Luego me doy media vuelta para ver si Twi esta despierta pero al voltearme me doy cuenta de que Twilight...ya no está.

"Qué carajo?".- Digo con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa luego salgo rápidamente de la cama y veo a mi entorno, veo todo igual en mi habitación la PC, mi pequeño armario, mi insoportable despertador y... mis juguetes?.

Qué extraño hace más de diez años que deje y empeñe mis juguetes ¿qué hacen aquí tirados en el suelo?, me agacho para recoger lo que era uno de mis favoritos, la figura de acción de spiderman que tuve desde los 8 años, este muñeco fue mi adoración desde el primer día en que me lo dieron por navidad siempre lo llevaba conmigo a todas partes a excepción de la escuela ya que se estaba prohibido llevar juguetes y que además... mis compañeros de clase podrían llevárselo y romperlo.

Estaba confundido de porque estaba aquí mi muñeco favorito de la infancia hasta que de pronto escuche a alguien gritar o más bien llamando a alguien

"Marcus! levántate ya es hora para que vayas a la escuela".- Escuche gritar a una voz femenina gritar desde el primer piso, esa voz se me hacía muy familiar y que llevaba años sin escuchar.

"Esa voz... es posible, no lo creo ella falleció hace años"

"Ya voy mamá".- Escuche otra voz que provenía de atrás mío.

Volteo sorprendido y ahí estaba acostado en mi cama... yo... yo mismo pero mucho más joven y más pequeño.

Me miro a mi mismo al parecer de niño creo que cuando tuve 11 o 12 años, me quedo perplejo y además atónito, no puedo creer que enfrente de mí este yo mismo pero de niño.

"Ok esto es un sueño, no pensé que iba a tener una regresión de vida antes, sería esta la primera vez".- Me dije a mí mismo.

Mi yo se levanta de la cama y procede a irse al baño para hacer lo que siempre eh hecho desde que tengo memoria, lavarme los dientes y luego remojarme el rostro. Luego de ello, procede a cambiarse de ropa coloca su mochila por la espalda y baja las escaleras, pero luego de ello... veo a dos personas que eh extrañado en el alma desde hace mas de 5 años.

"Mamá, Papá?".- Dije en voz baja y conteniendo mis lagrimas.

No podía creerlo ahí enfrente de mi yo del pasado estaban las dos personas a los que ame y amo con toda mi alma y que después por circunstancias del destino me dejaron, cosa que no los culpo pero después de tanto tiempo no puedo creer que estén ahí enfrente de mi aunque obviamente no vean ni sientan mi presencia actual.

La cosa fue simple al parecer volví varios años atrás parece que mi subconsciente los extraña tanto que en mis sueños hiso una regresión de mi vida para aunque sea poder verlos después de tanto pero tanto tiempo.

Twi no está obviamente en esta línea de tiempo pero me parece triste que ella no pueda compartir esto conmigo ya que siento una gran alegría al ver a mis padres.

Ahora solo los sigo como cual fantasma parece que soy ya que a la hora de que mis padres me iban a llevar a la escuela mi yo solo me atravesó como un fantasma. Luego de eso vi el auto de mi padre el cual en la actualidad era una mugre pero aquí parecía como recién salido de fabrica, me reí al ver mi auto en sus mejores días. Mis padre fueron en la parte delantera obviamente mientras que mi yo de niño púberto se recostó en el asiento de atrás y al parecer se durmió para recuperar el sueño, bueno siempre hacia eso a la hora de ir al cole ya que como siempre me levantaba a las 7AM y a veces antes siempre me dormía y además recuperaba bastante sueño ya que el viaje hasta la ciudad era más de 40 minutos y eso sin contar hasta llegar a mi escuela. Yo solo me integre al grupo en el asiento de atrás que curiosamente solo estoy solido para objetos inanimados pero no para los vivos, quizás es para no alterar el espacio tiempo en el que estoy aunque es raro ya es solo un sueño, un lindo sueño que no eh tenido en mucho tiempo.

El tiempo de viaje fue igual que como el que tuve ayer con Twi salvo que la ciudad se veía algo distinta a los tiempos en el que estoy en la actualidad y algunas rutas aun no existen, pero por otra parte la cantidad de tráfico y gente siempre es la misma es algo que nunca va a cambiar.

Luego de pasar casi una hora por la autopista que siempre hace irradiar un cielo gris y sin vida lo cual siempre me hace agradecer que viva en la afueras de la ciudad por fin llegamos a mi vieja escuela, era la verdad grande y era una gran escuela privada aunque ahora que estoy en frente de ella me hace sentir un leve temor que antes sentía pero en la actualidad nunca eh decidido pasar ni siquiera a ver su estructura ya que los recuerdos que viví aquí los anule.

"Marcus ya llegamos hijo, despierta".- Dijo mi madre con una dulce voz.

"Y-ya voy".- Dijo Marcus mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Mi mamá salió con Marcus y lo guio hasta la entrada de la puerta. Debo admitir que mis padres me sobreprotegían mucho que eso, me causaba burlas muchas burlas por parte de los demás en la escuela.

"Que tengas un buen día campeón".- Despidió mi padre desde el auto que como siempre alentándome a seguir adelante.

"Cuídate hijo".- Despidió mi madre dándole un beso en la frente y luego solo volvió al auto.

Yo aun dentro del auto y ver tal escena me dio ganas de llorar hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar ahí y darle un abrazo a mi madre pero no serviría de nada, eso me da una impotencia que quisiera echarme a llorar pero extrañamente no lo siento solo siento una nostalgia por aquel beso que recibí hace años, aunque poco puedo recordar de mi pasado aun puedo recordar los abrazos y besos que me han dado mis padres a lo largo de mi vida lo cual me hace sentir un helar en mi corazón al recordar. Ahora lo único que veo es a mi yo entrar a la escuela me dio ganas de querer seguirlo querer quizás revivir algún momento, debo decir que al menos tuve muy poco buenos momentos en la escuela aunque no durasen casi nada y siempre termine lastimado y dolido emocionalmente. Por una parte podría seguir a mis padres al trabajo y poder verlos lo que es lo único que eh querido hacer todos estos años, pero siento la necesidad de ir con el pequeño Marcus.

Doy un suspiro y solamente salgo del auto abriendo la puerta pero al parecer nadie ni mis padres notaron tal acción que hice, pero en fin solo pude decir algo antes de que se fueran.

"Adiós Papá, Adiós mamá no saben cuántos los extraño, los amo y los amare por siempre".- Dije con una lagrima rosar mi mejilla.

Esperaba que me dieran una respuesta pero solo se fueron alejando, la verdad no esperaba que respondieran.

Ahora solo entro en mi vieja escuela y puedo ver claramente a los adolescentes andar por todas partes algunos charlando en grupo y otros simplemente verlos a lo lejos jugar Fútbol y a otros básquet, sin embargo todo el mundo era como la ciudad cotidiana, algunos con sus celulares en Facebook y otros solo simplemente hablar por medio de él. La verdad eso me hiso rodar los ojos de la frustración que me sorprende de que nadie hiciera algo diferente, en fin seguí solo a Marcus que se había dirigido a el salón de clases, también había varios alumnos en el salón pero Marcus solo se sentó en su pupitre y solo espero que comenzara la clase ya que no podía hacer nada mas ya que el... no tenía a nadie más, yo solo me fui a un lado del salón observando y mirar a Marcus con tristeza ya que la verdad siempre estaba solo y nadie quiso ser su amigo, bueno aunque llegue a equivocarme, recuerdo una vez cuando tuve catorce logre hacer un amigo gracias a un proyecto que teníamos que hacer juntos pero todo fue consumido por "los brabucones" ellos al parecer querían torturarme no solo físicamente sino también psicológicamente no solo con insultos sino también con mantenerme aislado del resto quitándome toda posibilidad de hacer un amigo ellos solo le dieron malas influencias sobre mi lo cual eran mentiras y termino por ya no hablarme y encima también a molestarme físicamente cada vez que podía el sabia que al hacerlo los demás opinarían bien de él y lo integrarían a su grupo de idiotas brabucones, fue horrible la verdad, a veces solo me daba ganas de agarrar un arma y matar a todos como lo ah hecho muchos otros marginados en sus escuelas pero yo aun tenía consciencia que siempre me ah torturado con hacer lo correcto así que solo me resignaba a esperar la graduación donde desde ahí nunca mas volvería a ver a estos idiotas abusadores.

Luego de haberme perdido en mis pensamientos nuevamente me di cuenta que la clase había comenzado, vi a Marcus que solo prestaba atención de vez en cuando a la clase ya que siempre era yo muy despistado y solo hacia lo que siempre hago de estar perdido en mis pensamientos ya que era mi único recurso de entretenimiento en esos días, todo fue tranquilo los brabucones no estaban agrediendo ni nada aunque Marcus se ubicaba en las filas de atrás de todos los pupitres, la verdad me parecía extraño ya que siempre acostumbraban a atacar.

De pronto había llegado al salón una chica a la cual recuerdo que fue mi primer amor desde la primaria "Yanira Soto", era una chica que la verdad era hermosa para mi en aquellos años, media entonces unos 165 centímetros de alto, tenía un lindo cabello castaño largo y lacio, su piel era blanca y sus hermoso ojos azules, me hacían reventar de amor por ella, luego su cuerpo fue algo que derretía a cualquiera era delgada con caderas bien formadas para la corta edad que tenia, pero la verdad ella era alguien a quien jamás podría llegar a tener ya que ella solo salía con chicos populares y eso que pare ella no era suficiente ya que cada semana siempre la veía con un chico diferente, tendría que ser quizás el chico más popular de toda la escuela lo cual era para mí imposible, más bien yo era un don nadie a quien solo pisoteaban cuando querían, así que lo único que podía hacer era mirarla y solo mirarla.

Ahora yo la verdad ni siquiera me enfoque en ella solo Marcus le metía la mirada a su hermoso rostro pero yo la verdad que después de la graduación aprendí que no valía la pena ilusionarme con ella, además aunque esto me provoque risa Twilight aunque fuese una poni unicornio ella le supera en belleza a Yanira. "Lo sé soy patético pero mi corazón y mente saben que es cierto"

Pasaron un par de horas y todo fue tranquilo aunque Marcus solo estaba cayado y de vez en cuando se ríe de los chistes que se hacían en clase. Luego parecía que la clase de educación física iba a comenzar todo el mundo se emocionaba por el hecho de salir afuera aunque a Marcus también le emocionaba esa idea, pero todo se desmorono cuando me di cuenta de algo. El entrenador iba a ingresar al aula para dar unas indicaciones cuando de pronto un maestro de otro grado quiso hablar con él en la entrada del aula, eso...solo había ocurrido una vez y esa vez fue uno de mis peores días en todos mis años ese día fue donde quede marcado de por vida.

"Hay no, por dios no".- Exclame del miedo al saber que podía volver a revivir aquel día en donde todo cambio para mí.

Resulto que el entrenador y el profesor estaban conversando de un tema que la verdad no le di nunca importancia y solo me dispuse a ir por la parte de atrás del salón. "Los populares" como así se les dicen uno de ellos que era uno de mis atacantes cotidiano saco de su mochila lo que era un six pack de latas de cerveza que al parecer tenía planeado compartir con sus amigos populares. Marcus solo había pasado la vista y de ahí se enfoco en la vista de ver a los demás abrir las latas de cerveza y luego empezar a beberlos.

Esto fue para mí algo de lo que me arrepentí el resto de mi vida pero supe superarlo con el tiempo aunque ahora con esta regresión no se si pueda olvidarlo nuevamente, la verdad que yo no quería ver solo quería salir de ahí y irme del lugar ya que igual no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, pero no hice nada solo me quede como Marcus observando la escena que fue bizarra para mí en esos días.

Marcus sabia que eso era totalmente incorrecto sabía que tenía que ir y acusarlos con el profesor pero todo se desmorona cuando hice eso.

Todo se volvió un infierno para todos, el profesor fue a inspeccionar si lo que Marcus dijo era verdad y resulto que no había evidencia ya que entre todo el salón se había ocultado la cerveza, pero ahí no fue lo peor sino que Marcus fue directo con el brabucón que las trajo y arrebato su mochila para sorprender a todos de que no solo había traído un six pack sino había otro par de lotes de latas de cerveza.

Dios ahí todo fue malo para todos, el profesor molesto salió en busca del director y el entrenador resondro a toda la clase mientras que los demás solo miraban con ojos furiosos a Marcus.

Una vez que el entrenador termino de dar su sermón ahí comenzó a retirarse y ir en busca también del director, ahora lo peor comenzó hubo discusiones entre todos y luego fueron directo a Marcus y empezaron a insultarlo y llamarlo "soplón", la verdad esa palabra siempre me dio risa y aunque este era un caso incomodo y a la vez horrible para mí la verdad aun me reí ligeramente de esa palabra.

Ahora que todo el mundo se desahogo verbalmente conmigo seguí las agresiones físicas pero antes de ello se me acerco la chica a quien ame devotamente hasta ese día, solo hasta ese día nunca ella me había hablado pero ahora me dirigió la palabra salvo que sus únicas palabras que me decía fueron dolorosas, me dijo "Soplón de mierda", Dios ahí mi corazón prácticamente se había extinguido y encima había pasado por una retorcedura mortal, mi amor por ella se había desvanecido y solo me concentre en la ira y solo en la ira, todo fue oscuro para mi desde ese día. Desde entonces tuve una rabia inmensa por la humanidad por mi especie y sobre todo por mi generación que parecía carecer de valores como Twilight me lo ah reflejado en tan solo un par de días.

Ahora después de esto el director suspendió a los responsables y los llevo a la detención mientras que los demás fueron a la clase de educación física, pero yo y Marcus nos quedamos ahí.

Lo vi llorar intensamente cuando todos se habían ido, la ira y la impotencia de saber que estaba solo me hacia querer ayudarlo y decirle que todo saldrá bien aunque eso era una total mentira, sabía que no podía hacer nada así que solo me quede mirando con una expresión triste aunque no como la de Marcus que reflejaba toda la furia como cuando Peter Parker era abusado en su escuela, aunque no sé si fue a una escala similar ya que jamás eso se detallo en los comics o en sus pelis.

Luego de casi diez minutos de desahogo Marcus salió del salón corriendo y yo sabía a dónde se dirigía, iba al baño a encerrarse y continuar su desahogo, yo siempre hice eso por mucho tiempo ya que no tenía un lugar más privado en el cual tirar toda mi furia.

Lo seguí a distancia, camine por los pasillos y solo veía las aulas llenas de otros estudiantes arrogantes abusando de otros y carente de harmonía, desunión y desigualdad entre todos. Odio sin duda esto odio que la humanidad sea destructiva desde que nacen, todo siempre se basa en el egoísmo y la codicia, nadie algo al respecto.

Yo quisiera hacer algo al respecto pero siento la impotencia de saber que no haría diferencia y más bien sería motivo de burla. "Desearía hacer algo al respecto".

"Sé que sientes ira de saber que no puedes hacer nada al respecto Marcus".- De la nada escuche una voz, una voz femenina que me hablaba a mi.

Yo me sorprendo al no ver a nadie y solo escucho en mi cabeza esa misma voz femenina.

"Sé que quieres hacer algo al respecto".- Dijo nuevamente la voz femenina pero en este caso se oía entre ecos.

"Quien eres?".- Pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro a mi alrededor, todo se había desvanecido.

"Que rayos?"

De pronto con un breve destello de luz me vi en el espacio, la oscuridad del espacio decorado por las innumerables estrellas. Estuve confundido de porque ahora estoy aquí pero mi visión se asombra al ver debajo de mi... "la tierra". Estaba yo flotando en el espacio con una preciosa visión de mi mundo y la luna girar en su entorno. Me asombraba ver todo esto y debo decir que era una maravilla de vista que jamás quisiera que terminara. Pero de pronto hubo algo sin precedentes, un hermoso amanecer salia al lado norte de la tierra dando a conocer su bella luz.

Mi rostro esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal majestuosidad de amanecer, era realmente hermoso. Pero de pronto en medio de la luz solar rozar con suavidad la superficie terrestre, vi una silueta negra al parecer parecía una criatura alada debido a sus enormes alas, la silueta se estaba acercando ante mi presencia, yo quería saber qué cosa era hacia que solo pregunte. "Quien o que eres?"

La silueta oscura finalmente aterrizo en frente de mi rebelando a una criatura que me dejo sin palabras. Era una especie de caballo blanco con enormes y majestuosas alas, tenía una melena y cola multicolor que tenían un brillo sin igual, luego de ello tenía una corona encima de su cabeza detrás de su enorme cuerno lo cual me hiso recordar a Twilight, la criatura era como si estuviese viendo un ángel de los que describen en la biblia. La criatura dio una pequeña risa y respondió a mi anterior pregunta.

"Soy la princesa Celestía y me alegra por fin conocerte Marcus Jonathan".- Respondió con una celestial y amable voz.

"Conocerme a mí?".- Pregunte confundido ante la mención de mi nombre completo.

Ella asintió.

"Así es".- Respondió.

"P-pero porque a mí?".- Pregunte.

"Porque tu entre muchos de los de tu especie me has demostrado que tienes un corazón puro y compasivo cosa que nunca había percibido en un humano".- Respondió Celestia.

"Pero no eh hecho nada como para poder destacar entre los demás como usted menciona"

"Es porque solo porque te falta el impulso cosa que eh visto que demostraste con mi fiel alumna".- Dijo Celestía.

Me quedo sorprendido ante su mención de fiel alumna.

"Quieres decir que tú... tú eres la maestra de Twilight?"

Ella sonrió ante la mención de maestra y asintió.

"Si joven Marcus, soy su maestra"

"Entonces planea usted llevársela a Equestria verdad?".- Pregunte algo triste sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

"Si joven Marcus, pero ahora que te eh conocido y visto el tiempo que pasaste con mi alumna me has demostrado un fuerte potencial de bondad, lealtad, la risa, la generosidad, honestidad y amistad, cosa que nunca en todo mi reinado había visto y menos en un ser de otro mundo"

Quería saber aun mas porque ella hace mención de cualidades que no pensé jamás tener.

"Que quiere decir con eso princesa, no entiendo?".- Pregunte sorprendido de algo que jamás me había dado cuenta.

"Solo te digo que por ahora Marcus cuida de mi alumna, pronto todo se te será revelado y espero que tomes la decisión correcta".- Respondió Celestía antes de ver que ella se alejo de mi presencia y que todo a mi alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse nuevamente.

"P-pero yo que debo hacer o que decisión tomar, ah que se refiere?".- Pregunte desesperado por una respuesta.

"Todo a su tiempo Marcus, eres parte de algo grande que pronto se te abrirá las puertas. Solo recuerda siempre mantener la harmonía contigo mismo y no te preocupes que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, por ahora cuida de Twilight Sparkle".- Dijo ella alejándose de mi total visión.

"NOO, espere".- Dije emprendiendo carrera hacia cualquiera parte con la intención de querer alcanzarla pero era inútil ella ya se había ido en su totalidad.

Estaba confundido y además a la espera de saber lo que ella menciono de que yo era alguien que demostró la harmonía que cualquier otro humano.

Ahora nuevamente me aguarda la oscuridad y solo cierro mis ojos nuevamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde ese momento, solo volvía abrir mis ojos rápidamente y me siento agitad y algo sudoroso, pero parece que eh vuelto a la realidad.

Respiro algo agitado miro a mi costado y veo nuevamente a Twilight durmiendo cual ángel era, sonreí al verla nuevamente y me hacía sonreír.

Ahora estoy algo confundido por aquel sueño y sobretodo porque una princesa de otro mundo o dimensión me menciono que soy parte de algo grande. La verdad es que desde que Twi llego a mi vida las cosas comienzan a tomar un rumbo desconocido para mi, ahora ya no puedo decir que ocurrirá mañana. La verdad es que estoy muy confundido.

Vuelvo a acomodarme al lado de Twi y acaricio levemente su melena y luego su cuerno lo cual parecía gustarle un poco mientras ella dio un pequeño gemido y luego se acurruco en mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello. Sonrió y la abrazo mientras le doy una ojeada a mi despertador marcando las 6AM, aun era temprano y tenía un par de horas para estar con Twi. Ahora trato de cerrar nuevamente mis ojos pero antes le doy un beso en la frente a Twi y le digo: "Te quiero Twilight, prometo que cuidare de ti pase lo que pase".

Al parecer mis palabras tuvieron efecto ya que ella con sus patas delanteras me abrazo y continuo durmiendo. Yo solo doy una pequeña risita y cierro mis ojos.

Y finalmente quedo dormido con la bella unicornio lavanda en mis brazos. Aún por último las palabras que me dijo Celestía me hacen pensar que quizás ella sabía que esto pasaría, tal vez esto estuvo destinado...

* * *

**Bueno en este cap Twi no tuvo mucha participación pero quise contar en este cap sobre uno de los oscuros pasados del personaje así que espero que le haya gustado el cap que para mi este fue muy inspirador...**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews como siempre y hasta el prox cap.**


	7. Otra Perspectiva de una vida

**Hola nuevamente aquí traigo el cap numero siete y perdón por la breve demora ya que eh estado ocupado en otro de mis fics que quizás ya algunos ya hayan apreciado.**

**Bueno sin más aquí el número siete disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Otra Perspectiva de una vida.

Mis ojos vuelven a abrirse de lo que sentí que fue un rato de sueño aunque en realidad fueron varias horas de sueño, mi despertador ahora marca las 11AM. Mis ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa, tanto eh logrado dormir?. Siento que debo darme prisa en salir de acá rumbo hacia el trabajo, pero también es algo a lo que apenarme ya que por otra parte la bella unicornio lavanda acostada a mi lado y además de ello esta abrazándome con sus suaves cascos me hace querer dejarlo todo y estar aquí con ella el resto del día. Pero aun así creo que no es excusa para dejar de lado mis responsabilidades además de que Twilight tampoco le gustaría que haga eso.

No puedo evitar sentir pereza pero a la vez tristeza de saber que al irme no la veré hasta la noche, sin duda para esto es como una tortura psicológica ya que ahora me encariñado tanto con ella. Además de no mencionar que es la única amiga que eh tenido en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

Ahora me fijo en Twilight y siento sus cálidos cascos alrededor de mi cintura y torso lo cual también me encantaba sentir su suave y sedoso pelaje rozar contra mí. Mi felicidad ahora es inconmensurable, mi corazón que estuvo a la sombra de mi triste y miserable pasado que me torturo por tanto tiempo ahora eso no se compara a estar aquí con ella en mis brazos dormida y acurrucada conmigo. Ahora solo tengo cuidado de que mi cuello no sea apuñalado por el cuerno de Twilight que estaba próximo a rozar contra él, pero la verdad no era algo para alarmarme. Ahora a mi perspectiva sin duda era un momento que recordare por siempre.

Pero para mi desgracia tengo una responsabilidad en el trabajo así que sin más tengo que irme aunque quiera quedarme pero no puedo darme ese lujo, "rayos nunca había sentido tantas ganas de quedarme en casa".

Suavemente intento deslizarme de las patas de Twilight lo cual fue un poco difícil ya que ella me abrazaba estrechamente y que además detestaría sacarla de sus sueños tan bruscamente. Ahora al lograr salir suave y silenciosamente de la cama me quedo un rato fijamente viéndola dormir..."Sin duda nunca en mi vida eh visto algo mas adorable que ver a Twilight dormir", parece imposible pero nada más bello en mi vida eh podido apreciar más que ella.

Silenciosamente me cambio de atuendo lo mas rápido que pude pero también atento a no despertarla.

Me dirijo a la puerta de mi cuarto y dándole una última mirada a Twi, sonrió ampliamente y cierro con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido. Habiendo lo logrado suspiro levemente de alivio paso por bajar la escaleras pensando en lo recientemente acontecido "mi sueño". Ahora creo que las cosas son bastante distintas si me preguntan, siento ahora que estando conviviendo con Twilight me hace ver que aunque estoy en el planeta tierra, por una extraña sensación siento que ya nada es como debería ser además de que unas palabras que la Princesa Celestía dijo en mi sueño retumban en mi cabeza.

"Eres parte de algo grande que pronto se te abrirá las puertas"

"Que significa eso?". Además de que jamás en mi vida eh hecho algo que merezca la pena para que alguien me dijera que soy alguien importante. No soy nadie, de hecho si yo llegase a desaparecer nadie lo notaria o le llegaría a importar, soy un maldito ermitaño aunque jamás desee eso. Pero por otra parte creo que fue lo mejor, por dentro se que fue lo mejor no quisiera verme como uno de esos matones y populares que vi o más bien viví en mi pasado, solo imaginar eso me hace pensar que quizas las cosas serian distintas y que tal vez no hubiese conocido a Twilight, lo cual no soporto pensar en que no llegase a verla. Por eso creo que fue lo mejor dejar mi vida como esta y ahora más que nunca planeo dejarla así, solo quiero estar con ella hasta que todo esto termine y luego termine... solo.

Sé que las cosas no serán así tal y como lo pienso pero en esta realidad y en lo que la miserable vida que tuve me enseñaron es a no ilusionarme, así que solo dejo las cosas como están y sigo adelante hasta donde mis fuerzas lleguen.

Estoy en la cocina y al mirar el reloj ya son las 11:35AM, diablos el tiempo vuela y además siento que no estaba a mi favor ya que parece que llegare tarde al igual que casi siempre. Aunque no me importa mucho en este momento, tomo un rápido desayuno que la verdad solo era una taza de café para quitarme lo soñoliento que aun me sentía y me veía. Agarro la taza y con las mismas la bebo con suma rapidez, aun me sentía con sueño a pesar de haberla tomado rápido y en especial caliente lo cual me hacia pausar beberla. Mi concentración aun se enfoco en mi sueño antes de que Celestía apareciera, cuando vi de nuevo a mis padres lo cual aunque mi mente y corazón los extrañaba tanto no llegaba a tener algún sueño o regresión con ellos. Ahora las cosas son distintas y ahora que lo pienso me pregunto que pensaran ahora de que yo viva con una unicornio lavanda de otro mundo, supongo que ahora seria preocupación o quizás miedo la verdad no lo sé. Ahora mi soy desconcentrado de mis pensamientos cuando de la nada oí unas pisadas duras pero a la vez suaves bajando por las escaleras.

"Buenos días Marcus".- Dijo la poni lavanda acercándose a mí. "Vaya creo que se me hiso costumbre levantarme tarde jeje".- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me estrangulaba el corazón de ternura.

Esto me tomo por sorpresa y que además ahora se me hacia aun mas difícil de irme hacia a la realidad.

"Buenos días Twi".- Solo eso dije mientras me dirigía lentamente hacia la sala sin aun decirle a donde yo me iba provocando que ella estuviera confundida.

"Ocurre algo?"

"No nada sino que tengo que irme a mi trabajo, ya se me hiso un poco tarde".- Le dije mientras volví a mirarla lo cual al parecer mis palabras ocasionaron alegría en ella que me dejo confundido.

"Puedo acompañarte?, será interesante conocer a lo que te dedicas".- Pregunto y exclamo emocionada.

Yo me limite a negarle su petición.

"Lo siento, pero después de lo que ocurrió ayer... bueno no se la verdad es que me provoca un poco de temor que algo pueda pasar".- La verdad no sé si mi respuesta fue convincente además de que en el fondo quisiera que ella fuese conmigo, pero la verdad es que Twilight al ser tan curiosa casi la pierdo ayer y la verdad es que no quiero correr ese riesgo.

Parece que al romper su burbuja ella cambio su expresión.

"Oh bueno entiendo, está bien no te preocupes".- Ella respondió frustrada y algo colérica conmigo.

"Estarás bien sin mí por unas horas Twilight?".- Le pregunte.

Ella asintió.

"Si Marcus no te preocupes, yo ya soy una poni grande como para cuidarme sola!".- Ella me levanto la voz lo que me izo darme cuenta de su enojo al no asentir a que ella me acompañara.

Me sentí extraño al ser respondido así, la verdad que hasta ahora ella no había sido así conmigo y la verdad me pareció muy extraño y también me entristeció, ver que ella este molesta conmigo ahora rompía toda la alegría que sentía y lo remplazaba por sentimientos nostálgicos y a la vez me hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta.

"Bueno está bien hay comida en el refrigerador si tienes hambre, y bueno cuídate y nos vemos más tarde Twi".- Respondí conforme me fui a la puerta principal dejando a Twi aparentemente molesta y algo triste. Estuve a punto de salir de la casa con algunas lagrimas en los ojos pero de pronto fui detenido por la voz de Twilight.

"Espera!".- Ella dijo conforme detengo mis movimientos.

"Si?".- Dije mientras volteo y miro fijamente a Twilight con una expresión triste en su rostro.

De pronto sin aviso ella galopo hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

"Lo siento Marcus perdón por haberte tratado así".- Dijo ella mientras me abraza y su melena rozaba contra mi rostro.

Mi respiración se izo corta y a la vez me izo soltar un leve gemido por su reacción repentina que la verdad no me la esperaba.

"Perdón Marcus no quise ser así de brusca contigo, es solo que todo es nuevo para mí y...".- Interrumpí a Twilight devolviendo el abrazo y acariciando su lomo.

"Entiendo perfectamente Twi, tranquila se que todo es nuevo para ti y que tienes ansias por conocer todo"

"Yo en serio se que a veces pudo ser curiosa más de lo debido pero es que no puedo evitarlo, así soy yo".- Dijo aparentemente un poco avergonzada.

"Lo entiendo Twilight y no te sientas apenada por ser curiosa además es un muy lindo rasgo viniendo de ti, de hecho todo en ti es hermoso y bello".- De pronto me di un golpe mental.

No sé cómo pero esas palabras se me salieron de la boca sin que pueda evitarlo lo cual Twilight se ruborizo.

"E-en serio?".- Pregunto ella tímidamente.

Yo lo único que hice fue asentir lo cual pareció tener un gran efecto en ella, y solo me sonrió con ternura Twi y luego volvió a abrazarme.

"Marcus...yo... yo jamás pensé conocer a un ser tan amable como tú, la verdad que ningún poni a excepción de mis cinco mejores amigas ah sido tan Cortez y además amigable conmigo, Marcus me haces sentir honrada al estar aquí contigo"

Esas palabras me dejaron sin habla, wow en serio wow, sus palabras si que me hicieron sentir bastante alagado, jamás pensé oír tanta gratitud de una persona hacia mí, bueno de un poni en este caso.

Ahora lo único que hago es sonreírle a Twi, la verdad es que anhelo mucho estar con ella pero mi mente o quizás conciencia interrumpe mi momento de alegría. Puede que quizás no sea el momento para esto ya que debo irme a trabajar, pero para ser sincero eso ya no me importa ahora teniendo a Twilight en mis brazos.

Ella se veía feliz, como un ángel pero aun así tenía que dejar tal hermosa escena ya que la verdad tengo una maldita responsabilidad.

Luego del cálido abrazo en la cual deseaba que durase por siempre hubo un incomodo silencio, la verdad eso me ponía nervioso ya que hace un rato compartí con ella un momento maravilloso y ahora no tengo nada más que decir lo cual era incomodo muy pero muy incomodo.

Finalmente rompo el silencio y me despido de Twi dándole una leve caricia en su melena lo cual a ella gimió un poco en la acción.

"Bueno nos vemos más tarde Twi, cuídate".- Dije suavemente.

"Tú también, solo espero que no tardes mucho"

Sus palabras me daban pista a que ella parece que tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

"No te preocupes tratare de volver lo más pronto posible".- Mis palabras fueron tanto para mí como para ella una medicina.

Ella no dijo nada más y solo salí por la puerta de la casa.

Luego de ello solo entre en el auto y finalmente arranque el motor para irme a mi aburrido y terrible trabajo.

Por último le doy una mirada a mi hogar viendo a Twi asomarse por una la ventana de la sala extendiendo levemente su pata y con una débil sonrisa menea su pata despidiéndome.

Yo hago lo mismo con mi mano y me pongo rumbo de nuevo a la terrible pero terrible realidad. Ahora estando lejos de mi hogar siento un incomodo pesar ya que aparte de que yo no quería irme era obvio que Twi tampoco quería que me fuera por su forma de comportarse así conmigo. Es obvio que ella en este poco tiempo de convivencia se haya encariñado tanto conmigo como yo de ella, además ahora estando meditando sobre esto también se vienen de nuevo a la cabeza ese sueño que tuve anoche.

Ahora el sol en clarece el camino lo cual hace un bonito paisaje por los campos que me rodean, ahora sonrió y pienso en mi deber que es por ahora cuidar de Twilight Sparkle lo cual aunque no sé si sea verdad esa tarea igual la acepto con gusto y aunque igual no se me hubiese sido asignado algo así por la Princesa igual yo pienso cuidarla, "ella es especial, ella ahora le está dando un sentido a mi vida, un propósito, una oportunidad de salvación" y por ende no pienso dejar que nada malo le pase a ella... incluso si eso requiera dar...mi... propia vida.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Twilight (P.O.V)**

Marcus se ah ido y la verdad aunque me parezca raro eso me entristece un poco, no es por el hecho de porque este en un mundo diferente sea que tenga miedo al contrario eso para mí es solo una excusa para más bien poder estudiar y aprender aun mas de este interesante pero a la vez de lo que me dijo Marcus puede ser muy peligroso.

La verdad esa parte no sé si creer que su raza es peligrosa pero si eh notado cuando estuvimos ayer afuera que bueno eh notado poca harmonía en los corazones de los humanos, lo cual me decepciona bastante pensar que una raza tan inteligente use esa misma inteligencia para hacerse daño unos a otros y también para propósitos egoístas.

Pero Marcus no parecía tener nada de esos oscuros deseos y sentimientos, el parece tan distinto y tan sobresaliente a los demás aunque sea el único humano al que yo haya conocido en mi corta vida pero igual parece coincidencia o quizás otra cosa pero me intriga mucho que él tenga un corazón lleno de humildad y paciencia hacia otros y sobretodo... hacia mí.

Ahora estando aquí en su hogar sola no me queda nada mas que hacer algo hasta que Marcus vuelva.

"Espero que vuelva pronto".- Murmuro para mi misma.

Y además de sentir algo triste por haberse ido también aunque él me haya disculpado, aun me siento culpable por el repentino levantamiento de voz que le hice, mi orejas caen levemente ante ese pensamiento de culpa.

"Yo debería hacer algo para compensarle"

Pero no solo por eso también debería hacer algo para compensarle por su hospitalidad aquí en este mundo, ya que no quisiera pensar que hubiese pasado si no llegaba a conocerlo.

Troto de aquí para allá pensando que podría hacer aunque no tenga conocimiento de lo que a los humanos pueda darles gratitud o alegría aunque Marcus me ah dado mucha información sobre ellos aun así no es suficiente como para pensar como ellos.

Al cabo de un rato me fijo en el entorno de su hogar y ahora que lo veo necesita un poco de aseo.

"Eso es".- Exclame de alegría al tener una gran idea.

Trote hasta su cocina y busque un estropajo o algún instrumento de limpieza pero no había nada de eso, fue extraño pensé que ahí seria donde los guardaría.

Sobo mis casco contra mi barbilla pensando donde el guardaría instrumentos de limpieza, lo cual en mi meditación y búsqueda me di con un pequeño armario que el tenia en la sala, y por curiosidad lo abrí y para mi sorpresa solo había una escoba y justo desinfectante y lo que creí que era una aspiradora.

"Excelente"

Pasaron lo que quizás fue unas horas y lo que al principio pensé de limpiar solo su sala me dedique a limpiar prácticamente toda la casa de arriba abajo (claro que no evitando tocar algo que él no quisiese que yo tocara), fue para mí divertido ya que normalmente esto hacia yo a diario en la biblioteca con... Spike.

Me detuve un momento al recordar a Spike, mis amigas y mi vida en Ponyville. Pensar que hasta ahora no eh vuelto me pregunto si ellos ya habrán notado que me fui ya que aun no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado en Equestria, pero la verdad de solo pensar a mis amigos buscándome desesperadamente me hace un nudo en la garganta y sobre todo que también la princesa podría estar preocupada, eso me hace entristecer aun mas. No puedo hacer nada para decirles que estoy bien que más bien estoy mejor que nunca, solo espero que la princesa Celestia encuentre una solución para llevarme a casa otra vez. Justo en ese momento se me vino otro pensamiento.

"¡Pero que pasa si encuentro o mis amigas y la princesa encuentran la forma de hacerme volver?"

Ese pensamiento se cruza con Marcus.

"¿Que con Marcus?"

Sé que él es un ser humano pero dejarlo aquí seria para mi es algo doloroso, el parece sufrir mucho aquí, la verdad es que ahora que lo conozco y... bueno eh llegado a encariñarme con él la verdad es que no se si dejar todo lo que eh hecho en Equestria y Ponyville para quedarme aquí con él. Pero tampoco puedo hacer eso, extraño a mis amigas y a la princesa Celestia mi maestra, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Marcus solo.

Mi mente sufre con eso y me hace pensar que tarde o temprano tendré que tomar una difícil decisión.

Ahora estoy triste la verdad es que no pensé que esto pudiese llegar a afectarme tanto, la primera noche aquí yo pensé que todo seria así de fácil. Pero ahora con todo lo que hemos pasado aunque no haya sido mas que no mas de dos días se siente difícil dejarlo.

Ahora vuelvo al lugar donde yo vi los estantes de libros lo cual él tuvo la gran amabilidad de dejarme mirar su contenido y solo decido sentarme en el suelo y ojear los misteriosos libro para... bueno intentar olvidar lo que ahora me atormenta.

Es extraño normalmente los libros siempre fueron para mí una especie de alternativa o solución hacia muchos problemas que tenia pero, aunque en mi vida tuve difíciles decisiones siento que esta es la más difícil que eh tenido ya que tarde o temprano tendré que volver y dejar a un amigo solo, por primera vez la magia de la amistad y todo mi conocimiento sobre ella no puede hacer nada para evitar esto.

Una pequeña lagrima sale de mi parpado y solo humedece el pelaje de mi mejilla y murmuro para mis adentros.

"No quiero dejar a Marcus, no quiero"

De pronto mis lamentos son interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido que provenía cerca de las escaleras.

"Que fue eso?".- Dije algo asustada.

Lentamente conforme paso un breve rato me acerque a la puerta y lentamente con mi magia la abro para observar lo que provoco el ruido.

Al asomarme observe una especie de puerta en el techo lo cual al parecer tenía una escalera en ella.

"Es un ático"

La verdad es que no se si le parezca bien a Marcus que yo husmee ahí dentro, pero nuevamente siento mis impulsos y no me resisto a poner un casco sobre esos pequeños escalones y averiguar que habría o que secretos guarda.

Sin más decido subir, suavemente mis cascos suben escalón por escalón hasta con darme en la completa oscuridad de la habitación.

Claro que eso no era un problema para mí ya que solo ilumine mi cuerno para iluminar el entorno. Debo decir que al principio sentí temor ya que a cualquiera le daría miedo un viejo, sucio y tétrico ático, pero aunque este fuese el caso no sentí nada de miedo o inseguridad después de haber subido hasta aquí, solo sentí la necesidad de mirar a lo que me encontrase a mi alrededor.

Mire por un rato el lugar y parecía que Marcus no hubiese estado aquí hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, de hecho parece que nadie toco este lugar en varios años ya que telarañas rodeaban el lugar y sobretodo había polvo y suciedad por todas partes. En lo personal detesto el desorden y sobretodo la suciedad pero creo que lo mejor es que no altere este lugar ya que quizás a Marcus no le parezca adecuado y la verdad es que no quiero causarle molestias a él.

Sin más solo me resigno a salir del lugar antes de que Marcus vuelva en cualquier momento.

Pero justo antes de que me acercara a las escaleras nuevamente, choque accidentalmente con unas cajas provocando que una cayera sobre mi cabeza y quedase clavado en mi cuerno

"HAY NO!"

Mi corazón se acelera en la preocupación de lo que pudo mi cuerno haber atravesado y sobretodo bloqueando la luz de mi mismo cuerno lo cual me izo tropezar por varios lugares pero feliz mente no oí algún ruido que significar que rompí algo, sin más solo retire con mis cascos, la caja en la cual cayó sobre mi cuerno y finalmente salgo del ático.

Paso un momento y observo detenidamente la caja por la que la saque conmigo sin ningún motivo y además de que no debería haber hecho eso ya que quizás Marcus no quería que tocase nada.

Bueno ya está hecho, pero debo regresarlo a su sitio.

"Bueno, no creo que mirar su contenido por un rato vaya a perjudicar algo"

Ya sé, no debo ser tan chismosa en las pertenecías de Marcus, pero la verdad es que quiero conocer más sobre él.

Abro con mi magia la pequeña caja revelando simplemente un par de objetos.

Un libro que parecía ser un álbum familiar que pudo apreciarse que fue ligeramente atravesado por mi cuerno, esto me preocupa y pensar de que Marcus lo viese así me preocupa aun mas, me odiaría si él se molesta conmigo.

"No importa podre arreglarlo con un simple hechizo de reparación".- Dije algo preocupada.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ya que aun no conocía a la familia de Marcus y esto me daba una oportunidad.

Lo último fue una foto en la cual pude apreciar a Marcus de quizás adolescente, no se la verdad que edad definir ya que no se cómo es su anatomía pero puedo decir que se ve más joven de lo que es actualmente por su tamaño y forma de rostro aunque ahí no hubo muchos cambios, luego a los lados de Marcus pude apreciar a dos personas grandes lo que puedo definir como sus padres lo cual me pareció muy adorable ver un retrato así y además de que todos sonreían y de fondo había lo que me pareció ser una especie de playa, y el solo iluminar a tal hermosa familia.

Por último observe a alguien al lado de Marcus, por su apariencia pude definir que es una humana femenina, pensé al principio que podría ser su hermana pero parece ser de su misma edad, lo cual me hiso levantar una ceja. Bueno quizás pueda ser un pariente aunque es extraño ver que... estén tomados de la mano.

Ahora levito la caja hacia el sofá de la sala y vuelvo para cerrar el ático, luego guardo los instrumentos de limpieza de Marcus en el mismo sitio donde los encontré, luego voy a la sala para sentarme en el sofá y levito su álbum de fotos.

Sin antes pensar en que Marcus hasta ahora no me ah contado mucho de él o de su familia salvo que tuvo feas experiencias en su vida aquí lo cual me hace sentir tanta lastima por él, pero aun me parece extraño no saber más sobre su vida en este mundo.

"Bueno quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para estudiar más a mi amigo Humano"

* * *

**Bien déjenme decirles que aun estoy en la fase de dar mas introducción al personaje y más bien ahora Twilight tendrá la oportunidad de saber más sobre él.**

**Sé que es un cap corto pero tranquilos que poco a poco voy avanzando.**

**Gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Saludos y dejen sus opiniones =D**


End file.
